patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patapon: Patapedia cz.II
Jeżeli nie czytałeś fikcji Patapon: Patapedia nie powinieneś czytać tej, ponieważ to druga część tej histori. thumb|400px|Logo fikcji wer. 1.1 'Zasady' Musisz przestrzegać zasad jeżeli chcesz aby wszystkim edytowało się lepiej. #'Ostrzegaj, jeżeli edytujesz!: '''Jeżeli masz zamiar edytować wejdź na chat Fanopedi i powiedz żeby nikt inny teraz edytował ponieważ twoja edycja może się usunąć. #'Czytaj Dopiski: Na samym dole znajdują się Dopiski. Tam zapisujesz co chcesz zrobić i czego powinni nie robić inni użytkownicy. A jeżeli edytujesz to przeczytaj wszystkie ponieważ to uchroni cię od kłótni. (Jak Ja, Wojnar i Wielki) #'Pomyśl, zanim zaczniesz pisać: '''Przestrzegaj gramatyki, pomyśl co może się dziać dalej i jeżeli ktoś ma jakiś pomysł to nie zmieniaj wszystkiego na jego nie korzyść. Po każdej edycji włącz tryb źródłowy i sprawdź błędy ortograficzne! #'Dziel się pomysłami: Warto porozmawiać w innymi na chacie o pomysłach. Wtedy będziesz wiedział dokładnie co ma zamiar zrobić inny użytkownik. W tedy wasze wersje będą kompatybilne. Autor Psycho, jeżeli je złamiesz będziesz miał do czynienia z Zespołem Nadzorującym Edycję Patapon:patapeida Postacie thumb|300px|Wszyscy Userhero z fikcji Psychopatyczny Alosson(Mad Alosson) Historia: Mighty Sora wrzuciła go go świętego naczynia gdzie chciał go opętać Arcybies owoców. Ten się jednak nie dał i uciekł. Po stracie Wszechmocnego ześwirował i dołączył do NICH. Lubi rzucać szyszkami w swoje problemy. Hero mode: Bananowa rzeź Z nieba spadają płonące banany! Psycho może nimi sterować. Specjalna umiejętność: Bananowy Cyklon - Banany kręcą się i tworzą wir. Cyklon tworzy wiatr tak silny że niszczy WSZYSTKO. Na koniec wszystkie banany się zderzają i powstaje wielka eksplozja! Ekwipunek: Banan "Chiquita" (długi łuk)thumb|150px|Psychopatyczny Alosson (wersja prawie HD :P) Czasami rzuca Szyszkami Zwierzątko: Jeż Barnaba Bóstwo: Wszechmocny dołączył do NICH Wielki Banan Supermoc: "Superpotęga" - WSZYSTKIE statystki są pięciokrotnie wyższe, a staty twoich sojuszników są trzykrotnie wyższe "Psychopatyczny szał" - Alosson łatwo się wścieka. Niszczy wtedy wszystko co popadnie i tworzy Bananowy Cyklon. Podczas szału staje się bardzo silny! Gresh Centuropon Historia Pewnego burzowego dnia, Patapon Gresh podszedł do Century i zaproponował jej grę w karty. Jednak uderzył ich piorun i zmienił w jedną istotę - Centuropona. Klasa i inne *Typ: Wooyari z dziwną, Centurzą maską *Broń: Kolec Century (pika) *Hero Mode: CENTURAPON! **Aktywacja: Pon Chaka - Pon Pon **Zmienia Gresha w Centurę. **Kombo: ***Pon Pon x2 - Uderzenie ogonem ***Pon Chaka x2 - Absorbowanie ***Chaka Chaka x2 - Trucizna ***Don Don x2 - Ślizg ogonem **W tej formie Gresh jest bardzo podatny na ogień, lecz odporny na sen i częściowo na truciznę. Bóstwo: Kuleku Supermoc: "Płomienna zagłada" - każdy podpalony wróg, zmienia się w ognistego demona i przez 10 sekund będzie atakował swoich przyjaciół. Wielki Patapon (Woo) Historia Cannogabang zobaczył zdenerwowoanego Gigantusa i zaczął się z niego śmiać. Rozzłoszczony kolos chciał go zdeptać swoją nogą, ale zniszczył tylko ulubioną armatę herosa "Hot death". Wściekły Uberheros zabił go gołymi rękoma i zjadł go ("Smakował jak Kachek"). Teraz, gdy ma włączony Hero Mode, jest dużo większy. Bronie Używać może: Wielkich Armat, Wielkich Garłaczy i Wielkich Laserów (od zwykłych różnią się tym, że są większe) Ulubione EQ: "Giant Death" (Wielka Armata), "Multi killer" (Wielki Garłacz) lub "Bzib-Bziumber" (Wielki Laser) Hero Mode: "Giga Ba-Bum!" (ang. "Giga Ba-Boom!") Rośnie i rośnie, po czym atakuje, mniej więcej jak zwykły Cannogabang, ALE... niewiem co.... O! Już wiem! Ten tryb ma combo! A poza tym, kule armatnie są większe, odłamki garłacza rówierz, a strumień lasera... nie zgadniecie... JEST WIĘKSZY!!! Armata: "Giga Ba-Bum!" Garłacz: "Giga Tra-Trach!" Laser: "Giga Bziu-Bzium!" Bóstwo: Areach Supermoc: "Wieczna wichura" - każdy atak dystansowy leci dużo dalej, zadaje 3x większe obrażenia i tworzy małe tornada. Antoniusz (Metallicafun) Cesarzopon Wiedźminopon Historia Dawne cesartwo Patarnii rozdzieliło się na 3 władców jednym z nich był Antoniusz (później Metallicafun) gdy przybył na ziemie Patapedi odbił od Ipków zamek Ipkolot i ogłosił się Cesarzem Cesartwa Rzymskiego Narodu Polskiego. Jednak został oskarżony o zdrade i uciekł lecz pewnego dnia odzyska tron. Używa Katany i Miecze Ulubione eq Ognio-język (Unikatowa Katana) i Srebnik (Super Unikatowy Miecz) Heromode Wiedźminski-Pon Niczym Wiedźmin tnie wrogów Bóstwo: Filia Supermoc: "Kojąca fala" - tworzy wielką falę, która leczy sojusznikó i zadaje obrażenia wrogom. Król Julian (King Julien) Historia Był królem lemurów na Madagaskarze, ale spotkał 4 zwierzęta, poleciał z nimi do Afryki, a potem został z niedźwiedziem w cyrku. potem go wciągnęło do Patapedi. EQ Broń Królewskie berła - podchodzi i wali nimi we wroga, mogą leczyć (Ulubione berło - "Drapacz tyłka") Obrona Korony - specjalne hełmy, tylko dla niego (Ulubiona korona "Korona Juliana") Lemury - broni się swoimi wiernymi sługami (Ulubiny lemur "Mort", ewentualnie "Moris") Hero mode "Słuchać się mnie teraz!" Aktyw.: X-XX-XX (nie trzeba mieć pełnego szału, ale niczego nie przyzwiesz) Combo: Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie się atakują nawzajem, bo Julian im każe LUB Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie będą nas leczyć, bo Julian im każe Ciekawoski *Król Julian występował we wszystkich "Madagaskarach" (od 1 do 3) *Kocha niedźwiedzia na motorku *Jako jedyny z bohaterów NIE ma konta na Patapedi *Król Julian występował w "Pingwinach z Madagaskaru" Bóstwo: Ghurra Supermoc: "Burza gniewu" - magiczna burza, która co jakiś czas tworzy pioruny, każdy piorun ma 100% szans na podpalenie i oszołomienie. Nie da się pozbyć tych efektów bez Don Chaka. Traitor (TDT) Wojownik w czarnej masce, walczący piękną kosą. Legenda głosi, że był kiedyś Mrocznym Herosem, który zastąpił Krukolca, inna zaś, iż w jego żyłach płynie czysta trucizna. Ekiwpunek Hełm Samuraja Kosa Niszczyciel Snów Dark Hero mode: zdrada Aktywacja - Pon Pon Pata Pon Combo - Pon Pon Pata Pon/ Chacka Chacka Pata Pon Mrok nadchodzących chmur dodaje mu chęci do walki, spada trujący deszcz, zadając obrażenia przeciwnikom i wzmacniający Mrocznego, przez co atakuje wroga potężnymi cięciami, zadając wysokie obrażenia z efektem trującym. Bóstwo: Haniagih Supermoc: "Kolce ziemne" - z ziemi wyrastają kolce, które ranią przeciwników. Maggotron "Rainbow" X-01/12 (RainbowTerrazone) Psychopatyczny robot posiadający głos robotycznego Żołnierza z Team Fortress 2. Robi dziwne rzeczy i gada dziwne rzeczy. Wylądował na Patapedii przez przypadek. thumb|Robot we własnej osobie. Ulubione zajęcia: -robienie DURNYCH rzeczy (typu podchodzenie do wroga i mówienie "Beep, boop, synu...beep, boop." lub wyskakiwanie ni stąd ni z owąd) -zmienianie innych rzeczy (lub osób) w mechaniczne Ulubiony ekwipunek: Hełm Tyrana (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, hełm) Jednoręki Bandyta (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, rękawica) Ramię Tytana (rękawica) Hero Mode: Młynek do mięsa Aktywacja: PONCHAKA-PONPON Rozkręca jedno ze swych robotycznych ramion i powoli kroczy na przód mieląc wrogów. Cechy specjalne Uberhero Moda: + Zadaje ciosy krytyczne podpalonym wrogom + Zmniejsza otrzymywane obrażenia o 45% + Zamraża przy ataku - Gasi podpalonych wrogów +/- Zadaje obrażenia wręcz +/- Atakuje za małe ilości obrażeń, ale za to spamuje nimi jak Uberhero Mode Wooyariego Bostwo: Iccer (nie jest w stanie go kontrolować, Iccer jedynie mu pomaga będąc zamknięty w Rainbowie) Supermoc: "Epoka lodowcowa" - to co atak "Zamrożenie" Manbotha. Bez DONCHAKA, wrogowie nie pozbędą się efektu zamrożenia Tatepon-duch Ekwipunek thumb|left|Maska Tatepona w Ogniu broń:miecz Castram + 20 tarcza: pandemonium + 17 chełm: Marumenko +19 czasem:Fendus + 25 heromode: Pro Elit atywacja:X O O Rzuca wtedy mieczem i kosi przeciwników historia: Tatepon nazwał się 1234 poniewarz nie umiał liczyć do 5,później jednak został niemy do czasu obydzenia w sobie ducha walki, teraz walczy po stronie dobra bustwo:Girichi TheWOJNAR Historia Tajemniczy wojownik na koniu Zwycięskim Ponteo ze swym miecz światła i mroku. Nikt nie wie kim jest, pojawia się i znika. Ma on niewiarygodny zapał do walki. Ekwipunek Zwycięski Ponteo Miecz światła i mroku Tarcza nieśmiertelności Hero mode: Pon Chaka + Pon Pon- Atak mieczem światła i mroku przyzywa wielkie pioruny światła Pon Chaka + Chaka Chaka- Atak mieczem światła i mroku przyzywa ciemnego demona mroku Matfis (MatfisMatfis) Najczęściej walczy dwoma Gigantycznymi Halabardami "Grizzly", lecz jego najcenniejszą bronią jest Stara Ognista Włócznia "Űber Flamer" ponieważ najczęściej jej używał gdy był jeszcze Uberhero-Yaridą. Historia: Zaczynał jako zwykły Uberhero lecz po starciu z Arcy Pandarą umarł z powodu zmiażdżenia okiem Arcy Pandary. Odradza się jako Dark Hero, po długim czasie odzyskuje pamięć i udaje się na thumb|Matfis w czystej postaciposzukiwania Pataponów. Gdy już odnajduje plemię Pataponów, nie rozpoznają go dopóki Księżniczka Pataponó nie zoriętowała się że to Matfis. Tam dowiaduje się że jego ojcem jest Dżin Yarigami sutry, oraz że jest potrzebny gdzieś indziej. Tryb Bohatera: Nazwa: Zabójcza Szarża Aktywacja: PON-PON-CHAKA-CHAKA PON-PON-PATA-PON Opis: Podbiega do przeciwnika wykonując 6 ciosów Piką/Halabardą/Włócznią żeby wykonać w powietrzu salto, a następnie uderzając w ziemię przywołuje błyskawicę a także powoduje mały wstrząs. Umiejętność Specjalna:Gniew Boży Opis: Matfis wyciąga sutrę Yarigamiego dzięki czemu cała drużyna jest w jednym miejscu oraz wszyscy aktywują swój Hero Mode/Tryb Bohatera po czym z ziemi wychodzi Wielki Duch Yarigamiego żeby wyrzucić thumb|Matfis wraz z "Włóczniami Yarigamiego"od 6 do 12 eksplodujących włóczni. Można ją aktywować raz na 5 dni. Ulubiony Ekwipunek *2x Wielka Halabarda "Grizzly" *Stara Ognista Włócznia "Űber Flamer" *Naramienniki Kronosathumb|Włócznia Yarigamiego *Hełm Yarigamiego Posiada: *Przedmioty wymienione wyżej *2x Piko-Włócznia Yarigamiego *Gigantyczny Łuk "Failnaught" (służy do wystrzeliwania Pik/Włóczni w sytuacji kryzysowej) *Ognista Pika "Ying" *Lodowa Pika "Yang" Korzenie: Patapon/Dżin Sutry Yarigamiego Mr. Dettankarmen Historia Za czasów Starożytnych Patapedionów Dettan był szanowanym userem. Jednak zniknął w nieznanych okolicznościach. Powstał w skutek połączenia się kodów strony i gier.thumb|Mr.Dettankarmen Hero mode: Dettanizacja Zmienia się w Dettankarmena. EQ Maska Karmena (wielka tarcza) Kostur Zuttenkarmena (laska) lub Młot Dettankarmena Bóstwo: Ormen Karmen Supermoc: Zuttanizacja - Zmiana w Zuttenkarmena. Narisa (SebaXV94) Mroczny Bohater. Ma różny charakter. Czasem jest wesoła, czasem wredna. Walczy każdym rodzajem broni, ale najczęściej długimi łukami. Historia: '''Była zapomnianą siostrą Nęciłuski. Gdy Nęciłuska była Mrocznym Bohaterem, nadal pamiętała swoją siostrę. Narisa i thumb|Narissa Nęciłuska zapomniały o sobie w wyniku zemsty Lorda Daraxxusa. Lord Daraxxus zostając pokonanym, rzucił klątwę na Nęciłuskę i Narisę, by te nigdy się nie spotkały. Jednakże klątwa nie zadziałała zbyt dobrze. Co prawda Nęciłuska i Narisa zapomniały o sobie, ale Nęciłusce wracała pamięć. Nęciłuska długo szukała Narissy. Lord Daraxxus został wskrzeszony przez Zigotonów. Wiedział, że klątwa przestaje działać. Daraxxus nie dał za wygraną. Postanowił odnaleźć i pokonać Narisę. Zwabił Narisę do Kuźni Przeznaczenia. Narisa nie wiedziała, że to właśnie te miejsce, w którym można użyć Hosz-Taldara. Daraxxus doskonale wiedział, że tylko tutaj ten zwój, (Hosz-Taladar) działa. Daraxxus przeczywał i użył zwoju na Narisie. Narisa została uśpiona. Daraxxus podszedł do niej i wyssał z niej moc. Wykuł jej maskę zapomnienia, dzięki której miała się już nie obudzić, oraz o niczym nie pamiętać. Na tym to się skończyło.. Narisa czekała na ratunek. Gorgona Historia Była sługą Gamiego. Po pokonaniu jej Arcybiesa dołączyła do Userherosów. Ekwipunek Dzida - Dwustronna włócznia, którą da się rozdzielić i mieć dwie krótsze włócznie. Gdy Dzida jest połączona, Gorgona szarżuje z nią na wrogów, a gdy ją rodzieli, atakuje nią jak Myamsar . Darkhero Mode: Podwójne uderzeniec Rozdziela swoją dzidę i atakuje, najpierw jedną połową, potem drugą, a na koniec uderzani nimi w ziemię i tworzy nie wieli wybuch. Aktyw.: PonChaka ~ PonPon Com.: PonPon Początek Herosi; Wielki, Psycho, Metallicafun, Gresh, Tatepon, Julian, TDT, Sir Stone i Sora, po pokonaniu Mrocznego Hoshipona i Umbry pojawili się na przepięknej wyspie, sworzonej dzięki ich wspaniałym mocom, ale: ''"tam gdzie światło, tam zawsze będzie i mrok". ''Pewnego dnia, na wyspę przypłynął tajemniczy jegomość.... PS. Ta część ma być tak długa jak tamta. Jeśli za szybko pojawi się jakieś zakończenie, historia sama się rozwinie Historia Rozdział Pierwszy: ''Początek wielkiej bitwy'' Wieczorem, Herosi zorganizowali ucztę, cóż mają prawo świętować, zniszczyli Umbrę, pokonali Mrocznego i na wieki rozwiali mrok. W trakcie uczy zobaczyli, że na horyzoncie płynie statek. "Może podpłyniemy i przywitamy naszego gościa?" spytał Julian. "To może być jakiś mroczny typ." ostrzegł Psycho. "Czy muszę ci co chwilę przypominać, że dziś rano zniszczyliśmy mrok i ciemność?" spytał sarkastycznie TDT. W tej samej chwili, całkiem bezszelestnie, Wojnar pojawił się koło nich i rzekł: "Mrok to nie jedyne zagrożenie.". Herosi wrzasnęli z przerażeniem, bo nie wiedzieli z kim mają do czynienia. "Coś w tym jest." powiedział Rainbow. "Może i tak, ale ja nie mam w zwyczaju ufać kolesiom, którzy pojawiają się nie wiadomo skąd." odparł Wielki. "Mimo to może się nam przydać. Chcesz się do nas przyłączyć?" spytał Psycho. "Pewnie." odpowiedział Wojnar i przyłączył się do uczty. Wojnar opowiedział im historię jak to sam zniszczył wielkie miasto Ach-Och, nikomu nie chciało się w to wierzyć. "Sprawdźmy czy thumb|340px|Statek bandytówjesteś tak silny jak mówisz" powiedział Psycho i od razu rozpoczęli starcie. Wojnar z łatwością ciął banany na pół, co oczywiście go rozzłościło. Alosson olał ataki dystansowe i zaczął okładać Wojnara łukiem. Wtem Wojnar jednym ciosem powalił go na ziemię. "Lepiej j est mieć cię przy sobie niż gdybyś miał z nami walczyć" powiedział Wielki do Wojnara i wszyscy poszli szukać Shookle, ponieważ chcieli zdobyć nasiono drzewa Mater. Wtedy wszyscy mogli by się wskrzeszać jak Psycho. Oprócz tego Wojnar miał czapkę Raha Gashapona i miał ochotę na zupę. Po całym zdarzeniu wszyscy zapomnieli o statku który...był już na wyspie. Ciekawscy bohaterowie pobiegli sprawdzić kto to. Był to Lord Vargas ze swoją armią pirackich żołnierzy. Nieproszeni goście wyciągnęli armaty i zaczęli strzelać. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani bo mogli ujrzeć Wojnara w prawdziwej walce, lecz Wojnar zniknął. Lord wyzioną usypiający gaz który wszystkich uśpił. Po obudzeniu bohaterowie nie mogli uwierzyć gdzie są. Byli w lochach. Wielki pomyślał że są na najniższym poziomie statku. Siedzieli tam przez dwa dni gdyż kraty były zaczarowane i każdy kto ich dotykał tracił pamięć. Im dłużej trzymają rękę na kracie tym tracą więcej pamięci. Na szczęście przyszedł Wojnar i miał ze sobą klucz ... -Co ? znika się i zostawia się nas na pastwę losu? Zapytał rozzłoszczony Tatepon.-Grunt w tym że jesteście uratowani, hymm.Odpowiedział Wojnar.-W sumie.Pomyślał Wielki.-Nie czas na pogaduszki trzeba się zwijać.Powiedział Wojnar.Po czym herosi uciekli i całkiem wandalistycznie zniszczyli statek.Z obozu zostały zgliszcza , nawet kociołek z zupką nie ocalał.-pewnie teraz musimy tu przetrwać.Powiedział Rainbow.-Ale mogliśmy wziąć zapasy ze statku!(facepalm).-Musimy iść w głąb wyspy , tam założymy jakąś prowizoryczną osadę.Powiedział TDT.... A więc szli w głąb zadżunglonej wyspy. Aż tutaj, nagle usłyszeli dźwięki świetnej imprezy. Na to Julian: "Jako żem król muszę zaszczyć swoją osobą każdą imprezę." po czym zaczął biec kierunku tego odgłosu. Gdy Herosi wyszli zza krzaków ujrzeli tysiące lemurów tańczących i śpiewających . Po przerwaniu przez Herosów imprezy Julian powiedział: "Madagaskar! Mój dom, moje królestwo, mam tu niepodzielną władzę.". "Więc "wasza wysokość", każ im zbudować osadę." powiedział Wojnar, bo nie wierzył, że Julian jest królem. "No, słyszeliście." powiedział Julian do poddanych. Zaledwie minutkę później, stanął przed nimi najpiękniejszy obóz jaki widzieli. "Wy wiedzieliście, że on jest królem czegokolwiek?" zapytał Wojnar. "My, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie spędziliśmy z nim całą pierwszą część, a on w tym czasie nawijał tylko o tym." odparł Wielki. Osada została nazwana Patapediolis. Każdy miał mały, ale własny szałas. W środku osady znajdował się wielki obelisk na którym wyryta była historia pokonania mroku przez herosów. Wszystkim żyło się dobrze. Pewnego razu podczas eksploracji dżungli Tatepon znalazł dziwny świecący kamień. "Moim zdaniem to jest Adamian" powiedział Gresh "Nie, to pewnie Demon Aloy" kłócił się z nim Metallicafun. "Zamiast się kłócić może po prostu to sprawdzimy!" odrzekł im Psycho i (co potem okazało się głupie) zniszczył kamień bananem. Nagle coś strasznego stało się z Psycho, wokół niego pojawiła się jasna aura po czym wystrzelił z niego laser. "Co.. co to było?! Czuję się taki słaby... Jakbym... stracił całą moc" Niestety, to była prawda. Wszechmogący opuścił ciało Alossona. Stracił nawet swojego pupila. "Łojojoj..." jako jedyny stwierdził Rainbow. Lecz to nie był koniec zmartwień. "Zniszczyłeś magiczną pieczęć która oddzielała nasze światy, moc Wszechmogącego uratowała cię od nieuchronnej śmierci." powiedział jakiś tajemniczy głos. "Proponujemy ci dołączenie do NAS, z NAMI będziesz mógł stać się tak silny a nawet silniejszy niż przedtem" "Ta, jasne. to pewnie jakiś podstęp." odpowiedział Psycho "A... jeśli dorzucimy wiadro szyszek?" I dzięki temu argumentowi Psycho zgodził się na dołączenie do NICH. Ale ten głos słyszał tylko Psycho więc reszta stwierdziła że oszalał i mówi do siebie. "Z nim jest coś nie tak..." stwierdził TDT. "No coś ty?" sarkastycznie odpowiedział mu Wojnar. Psycho od tamtej pory stał się na prawdę "psycho", prowadził dyskusje na temat polityki z drzewami, rzucał szyszkami w króliki, nawet przebudował swój szałas i zbudował go z bananów. Jednak na polu bitwy było dopiero widać jaki z niego psychopata. '''~~Psycho Mimo tego, że gada z drzewami i z NIMI, Psycho wciąż potrafił rozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Gdy, pewnego razu Wielki udał się na zwiad, usłyszał głosy tych piratów. Pobiegł szybko do osady i powiedział o tym reszcie. Po czym nastąpił prawdziwy cud Świąteczny! Julian miał pomysł!!! Mianowicie taki, że każe swoim lemurom wybudować statek i przygotować prowiant, aby Herosi mogli uciec z tej przeklętej wyspy. Jak Julian rzekł, tak się stało. Herosi wyruszyli w podróż w poszukiwaniu nowego schronienia. Już na statku, daleko, daleko od wyspy Sorka powiedziała: "Czy tylko ja mam takie wrażenie, że zapomnieliście o mnie i Sir Stonie?". "To, że akurat nie macie nic do roboty nie znaczy, że o was zapomnieliśmy." powiedział Wielki. Trzeciego dnia podróży TDT zauważył statek z Adamanmanu. Było na nim kilka istot, które umiał rozpoznać: Mroczny Hoshipon, związany łańcuchami Złoty Hoshipon oraz, również związaną, Królową Kharmę. Statek szybko się do nich zbliżał, a ze wszystkich stron był uzbrojony długimi kolcami z tego samego materiału, co sam statek. Gdy zbliżył się o kolejne kilka metrów, Mroczny powiedział do Kharmy: "Widzą nas, niech myślą, że cię porwałem, krzycz, że się zmienisz itp., a będą chcieli cię uratować i wpadną w nasze sidła.". Kharma, zgodnie z poleceniem krzyczała: "Pomocy! Herosi! Pomocy! Jeśli mnie uratujecie, obiecuję, że się zmienię! Pomocy! Błagam!". "Musimy jej pomóc." powiedział Julian. "Coś czuję, że to pułapka, wuju?" powiedziała Sora. "Prawdopodobnie masz rację, ale już za późno, nie uciekniemy, spróbujmy jej pomóc. Wojnar, teleportuj się na ich statek, jak tam będziesz, zatrzymam czas, a ty ich odwiążesz i wrócisz tutaj." rozkazał Sir Stone. TDT, który najmniej ufał Wojnarowi, chciał znaleść inny sposób, więc razem z Wielkim na małej tratwie podpłynęli bliżej statku wroga, by w razie czego zaatakować. Gdy Wojnar dostał się na statek wroga, Sir Stone zemdlał, więc nie zatrzymał czasu. Na pokładzie rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Wieli chciał przestrzelić statek, lecz kula z jego armaty odbiła się, nie wyrządzając żadnej szkody. TDT, medium Haniagiha, był praktycznie bezsilny w otoczeniu wody, nie mogąc manipulować ziemią, więc jedyne co zrobił, to machnął ze zrezygnowaniem kosą i wrócili na swój okręt. Sir Stone nadal się nie obudził. Wtedy Tatepon wpadł na pewien trop. -Hej, TDT! -Czego? -Ej, co tak ostro, mam pomysł. Po odzyskaniu pamięci przez Krukolca zastąpiłeś go u boku Arcybiesów, prawda? -Nie przypominaj mi tego. -Eh, nie rozumiesz. Pomyśl. Z tego co wiem, znałeś Gonga, byłeś jego najlepszym wojownikiem. To znaczy, że zapewne nauczył cię Tornada Gonga? -Nie, tą sztukę zachował dla siebie. Kiedyś natomiast znałem ruch Duplicate, ale zapomniałem go. Jednak wiem, co odświeżyło by mi pamięć. -Co? -Możliwość spotkania z Krukolcem. -A zatem - krzyknął Rainbow - Jeżeli spotkasz się z Gong.... ee, Krukolcem, przypomnisz sobie Duplicate. Jednak jak ma nam to pomóc? -Jeszcze nie wiem, ale się dowiem. -A co z moim wujkiem?! - rozpaczała Sora -Jak to co, niedługo się obudzi - uspokoił ją Metalicafun W tym momencie było pewne, że ich sytuacja była żałosna. Ich jedynym ratunkiem było spiknąć zdrajcę.... z chciwym i podstępnym Krukolcem. "Czekaj! Coś mi nie pasuje..." powiedział Psycho "Tobie nigdy nic nie pasuje! Wiemy że to może być podstęp, właśnie to thumb|Rainbow i Wielki powiedzieliśmy!" rzekł zirytowany Wielki. Ale "świrowi" chodziło o coś innego, włączył hero mode i wytworzył swoją specjalność: Owocowy cyklon. 3 tyś. płonących bananów obracających się w koło wytworzyło cyklon tak potężny, że magiczne przebrania przeciwników przestały działać. "O co chodzi?!" zdziwił się Wielki "Mówiłem że coś tu nie pasuje, przecież pokonaliśmy mrok." Pod maskami kryły się istoty Patapono-podobne. Na głowach miały rogi a białka były zielone. Pod maską Mrocznego ukrywał się chyba jakiś generał. "Durne banany!" krzyknął generał "Sam jesteś durny! Nie denerwuj mnie bo oberwiesz szyszkami!" odpowiedział mu lekko rozzłoszczony Psycho. "Nie ważne. Steve, masz zatopić ich statek!" Rozpoczęła się walka. Wszędzie latały pociski, włócznie, Wojnar, i banany. Przeciwnicy okazali się jednak za silni, Userherosi musieli się wycofać. "Czekajcie! Jeżu, dasz radę wytworzyć cyklon ale pod wodą?" wpadł na pomysł Raindow. Jak powiedział tak się stało. Gigantyczny wir wodny zamiast wciągnąć statek przeciwnika wciągnął jednak ich statek. Na szczęście wir wyrzucił ich na wyspę, ale nie zwykłą wyspę ponieważ ta wyspa latała! Z tond nie dało już się uciec, rozpoczęła się walka między Userherosami a cywilizacją Am-Rass. "Ale tam na dole jest woda." powiedział Rainbow. "Tak, ale upadek z takiej wysokości, nawet do wody, zabije każdego." powiedział Wielki. "Chodźmy wgłąb wyspy, może spotkamy ICH." powiedział Psycho. "ICH tam nie ma, ale czemu nie, możemy iść." rzekł TDT. Znaleźli jaskinię, weszli do niej i znaleźli rozwidlenie. "1,2,3,4....8 korytarzy, po jednym dla każdego." powiedział Wielki. Herosi się rozdzielili. W korytarzach Rainbowa, Juliana, Metalicafuna, Wielkiego, Psycho, Grsha, Tatepona i TDT nie działo się nic ciekawego. Ale w korytarzu Wojnara odezwał się tajemniczy głos. "To MY." powiedział głos. "WY to o WAS ciągle gada Psycho?" spytał. "Tak, MY. MY przysięgamy, że sprowadzimy twoich przyjaciół i tę wyspę bezpiecznie na dół. Ale musisz oddać NAM swoją duszę." zaproponowali. "Dobrze zabierzcie mnie." odparł. Herosi i wyspa znaleźli się gdzieś pośrodku oceanu. Jakaś magiczna moc wyrzuciła ich z wnętrza tunelu. Ale Wojnara z nimi nie było. Nagle z jaskini wyszedł Wojnar, ale był taki jak ci wrogowie na Adamanmanowym statku. Rozdział drugi: Starcie z Wojnarem Wojnar stał się Am-Rass'kim generałem. "Jeżu, wejdź do jaskini. MY musimy ci coś powiedzieć." "Okej ale macie herbatę i ciasto?" odpowiedział głodny Psycho po czym wszedł do jaskini. "Gdzie idziesz?!" ''spytał go Gresh. ''"Muszę porozmawiać z NIMI" i ta odpowiedź mu wystarczyła. W jaskini na Psycho czekał stolik z herbatą i ciastem.'' "Usiądź, poczęstuj się. Wojnar oddał NAM duszę aby was uratować. Wiemy że to był twój przyjaciel." "Raczej irytujący sąsiad, ciągle podjadał banany z mojego domku!" "O, więc nie masz nic przeciwko jeśli użyjemy jego duszy do wskrzeszenia Owocka i Kłonka?"'' Psycho nie wiedział o czym mowa więc podziękował za ciasto i poszedł do reszty. Udało mu się zdążyć na walkę po między Am-Rass'kim odziałem a Userherosami. "Ja tu jeszcze wrócę! I będę silniejszy!" krzyczał Wojnar a Psycho rzucał w niego szyszkami. Jak powiedział tak zrobił Wojnar wrócił ze swoją nową czarną maską i ze swoją zawalistą grzywką (lol). A z nim była cała armia Am-Rass. Patrzył jak bohaterowie rozwalają jego armię. Na pole walki wkroczył szczyt zła Kłonk. Moc jego równała się z całą połączoną mocą bohaterów. Był super silny. Lecz to tak naprawdę nie był Kłonek a jego duch. Nie zabrakło także Owocka. Obydwa duchy wstąpiły w ciało Wojnara. A Alosson miał ochotę na pomarańcze. Wielki i spółka patrzyła jak duchy wielkich pradawnych wojowników od zawsze walczących ze sobą stają się jednym. Wojnar był w połowie zły (kłonk) i w połowie dobry (Owocek). Wojnar stał się chodzącym Ying-Yang. Bohaterowie nie mogli zostawić Wojnara na pastwę losu. Chcieli odzyskać jego duszę, w tym celu poszli do jaskini gdzie on ją stracił. Przed wejściem do jaskini psycho mówił. -Ja tam nie wejdę - Dlaczego? Odparł TDT. -Bo moje pomarańczki dostaną alergii. WAT?-Powiedział Wielki. Cała drużyna zrobiła facepalm a Alosson jak gdyby nigdy nic mówił do pomarańczy. Dopiero wtedy zdali sobie sprawę że mają idiotę psychopatę w drużynie. -Nie dam Cię pożreć pomarańczko. Odparł Alosson do pomarańczy po czym zjadł ją. -Co ja zrobiłem? Zjadłem moją przyjaciółkę, muszę urządzić pogrzeb dla niej a mnie wsadzić do więzienia.Powiedział Alosson. W swojej psychicznej głowię uronił sobie więzienie z którego nie mógł wyjść. Drużyna chciała zapomnieć o dziwnym zdarzeniu i poszła do jaskini. Tam spotkali najlepszego przyjaciela Wojnara NaVcrassa. NaVCass przeraził się ze spotkał tylko duszę Wojnara która uciekała przed złymi mocami Chciał jej pomóc ale nie zdążył. wtem ktoś się odezwał - Tu jestem. Oczom bohatera ukazała się dusza Wojnara. Tym czasem Wojnar zabił króla Am-Rass i mianował siebie władcą. (z zawalistą grzywką). Tak więc na wojnę poszła też dusza Wojnara. Mówiła ona że uciekła złym mocą. Chciała wstąpić w Wojnara ale niestety miała za mało mocy by przegnał Kłonka i Owocka. Alosson powiedział do Wojnara - Zazdrościsz mi moich bananów!. Na to Wojnar odpowiedział - A ty mi mojej nowej zawalistej grzywki! - Kłótnia była irytująca i zaczęła się walka Wojnar z mocą Owocka i Kłonka stał się jeszcze bardziej zły gdyż dobro Owocka przemieniło się w zło. Wojnar z mocami pradawnych bohaterów wszystkich pokonał jednym ciosem. Był tylko jeden sposób na wygranie walki9 Ulepszenie duszy Wojnara aby mogła przegnać Owocka i Kłonka. Czym mogli ją ulepszyć? Odwagą, męstwem oraz siłą z dusz bohaterów. Nie wszyscy chcieli się zgodzić na oddanie swojej mocy dusze Wojnara ale zdali sobie sprawę że ich moce są niczym w porównaniu Owocka i Kłonka. Wojnar jeszcze silniejszy niż przedtem, nacierał na bochaterów.Teraz z większą siłą, ponieważ zbudował robota podobnego do tatepona.-Co?przecież,Co?.Zaczął się jąkać Tatepon.Herosi staneli do boju.-Moja bezmózga marionetko, rozkazuję ci atakować!Powiedział Wojnar.Po czym, wielka 20-metrowa zrobotyzowana wersja Tatepona zaczeła atakować herosów.-Jakoś...Mi słabo...Wydyszał Tatepon po czym padł na ziemie.-Dosyć!Krzyknął Wielki, i strzelił w oko Robota.Kula się odbiła.-Teraz ja!Powiedział TDT, i skoczył na robota.Walnął go kosą , która jak kula Wielkiego odbiła się niczym piłka.Co dziwniejsze, w miejscu ataku , na tateponie pojawiła się rana.-Nie możemy go zniszczyć!Wtedy Tatepon umrze razem z nim!Powiedział Metallicafun.-Musimy go jakoś ocucić. "Skoro atakując robota bijemy Tatepona, bijąc Tatepona, może zniszczymy robota!" wyrzyknął Wielki, po czym uderzył lekko Tatepona. Robot zrobił taki ruch, który wyglądał jakby ktoś dał mu z liścia. "Dobra! Tateponowi nic nie jest, bijemy go!". Robo padł w mgnieniu oka, a Wojnar już dawno odzszedł. Herosi znów poszli do jaskini, przed którą stał Psycho, niemogący wydostać się z własnego więzienia. W jaskini spotkali Karmena ze specyficzną maską. "Nie bijcie! Nic wam nie zrobię.... Chociaż i tak już nic nie dam rady zrobić.... Możecie mnie zabić, jeśli tak wam na tym zależy." powiedział Karmen. "Ocena takiego postępowania - bardzo nie miłe i nie kultularne." powiedział Rainbow. "Czekaj, mówisz, że chcesz zginąć?" spytał Wielki "A kim jesteś?". "Jestem, a raczej byłem, wielkim Karmeńskim generałem. Teraz jestem na emeeryturze. Mam 110 lat, więc długo nie pociągnę, a jeśli moja śmierć się wam na coś przyda, to nie mam nic przeciwko." odparł. "Dobrze, skoro byłeś taki wielki, masz pewinie jakieś specjalne umniejętności. Są zaklęte w twojej masce, jeśl ją z ciebie zedrzemy, nie umrzesz, stracisz swoje moce. A jeśli ktoś ją założy będzie miał te umiejętności...." powiedział Wielki zdzierając maskę z genrała ".... A jeśli założy tę maskę duch, nie tylko zdobędzie umiejętności, ale i cielesną formę. Wojnar?" "Alosson! Natychmiast się ogarnij!" Wrzasnął na Psycho Metallifaun. Posłuszny jeż wyszedł z "więzienia". Duch Wthumb|Hydraojnara założył maskę i stał się Karmenem. Zdobył wszystkie moce generała Neomena, ciskał wybuchowymi włóczniami i rozsiewał trującą mgłę. Podczas pokazu umiejętności Wojnara Psycho poszedł porozmawiać z NIMI. "Hej, podobno mieliście sprawić abym był potężniejszy." "Tak, to prawda... Jak tak bardzo chcesz to możemy ci dać jakąś moc." ONI dali mu magiczną kulę z specjalną mocą zamkniętą w środku. Psycho dał ją Wojnarowi aby stał się silniejszy. Mocą okazało się pole ochronne. Na ataki fizyczne w prawdzie to nie działało ale wszelkie ataki magiczne odbijały się od osłony. Duchy także. Teraz byli gotowi do walki... W drodze na Pole Ostatniej Bitwy Wielki wpadł na pewien pomysł. "Może jeśli połączymy nasze moce po raz kolejny, powstanie jakaś moc, no wiecie, taka jak to kulka, którą Wojnar dostał od Psycho." Herosi wykonali polecenie. Powstała niewielka, szklana kulka, było na niej napisane: "Otwieram się na sam koniec" (tak, wiem, że to było napisane na Złotym Zniczu z HP). "Możesz ją teraz, że tak powiem, wchłonąć, ale użyj tej mocy dopiero na końcu. Coś czuję, że ta moc jest jedno razowa." Stanęli na Polu Ostatniego Boju. Znaleźli tam Wojnara (tego złego). On nagle zginął, nikt mu nic nie zrobił, on po prostu zginął. Nagle z jego ciała wyszły dwa wężowe ciała zakończone smoczymi głowami. "Hydra..." wyszeptał TDT "HYDRA!!!" Herosi przez moment staneli jak słupy soli a ze środkowej głowy hydry wydobył się głos - Ha ha ha głupcy naprawde myśleliście, że mnie pokonacie - Zaraz - Jęknął TDT - Ty jesteś UMBRA? - Oczywiście - Tym razem powiedziała lewa głowa - Wydaje mi się, że o czymś żeśmy zapomnieli - Stwierdził Wielki - Że jesteśmy na Patapedi - Wykrzknął Metallicafun - Dość słów - Powiedziały wszystkie głowy - Pora na czyny. Hydra rzuciła się na Herosów TDT zamachnął się kosą i odciął jeden łeb - Idioto! - Wrasnął Metallicafun - Za każdą ściętą głowe wyrastają dwie nowe! Tak też się stało - Za SORE! - Wykrzyknął Psycho i wszedł do cielska Hydry - No to jedziem - Powiedział Metallicafun zrobił dziure w cielsku Hydry i nagle był w innym świecie tam spotkał Wojnara z całą czarną maską thumb|left|298px|Metallicafun przebijający serce potwora- Tu jesteś - Powiedział Metallicafun - Tak tu - Odparł Wojnar. Metallicafun dobył Ognio - Języka i Srebnika i wyskoczył na Wojnara odcinając mu głowe a potem plując na jego ciało i gdy wbił ostrza w serce Hydry (które było jądrem mroku) powiedział - Heh więc tak skończy cesarz. Lecz się mylił inny świat zniknął i stał przed Herosami i głową Wojnara w ręku - I to koniec? Już prawdziwy? - Spytał Psycho - Dla was tak - Powiedział Metallicafun - Ale mam jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia. Poszli nad Wulkan Stworzenia a tam Metallicafun włożył maske Wojnara do dziwnego kamienia chwile potem przed nimi pojawiła się dziwna dziewczynka - Jestem Marina - Powiedziała - Córka Freii i Siostra Wojnara... Wszyscy stali na Wulkanie Stworzenia stali wszyscy Herosi, a koło nich leżała maska Karmenskiego generała. "Pomożemy wam wskrzecić Wojnara." wszyscy Herosi usłyszeli ICH głos. Nagle z głowy Psycho zaczęło bić potężne światło. Kiedy przestało lśnić pojawiły się koło nich trzy postacie: Wszychmocny, Kharma i Ormen Karmen. "To MY." powiedzieli jednym głosem "Weźcie maskę z głowy Wojnara i podajcie ją Marinie." powiedział Wszechmocny. "Podejdź do NAS." powiedziała Kharma, i razem z pozostałymi z NICH położyła rękę na masce. Nagle z maski wyszła pozostała część ciała Wojnara. "Miałem sraszliwą wizję... Cesarstwo Rzymskie Narodu Polskiego jest w wielkim zagrożeniu." powiedział Ormen Karmen. ONI przeteleportowali Userherosów na Patapedię. I wyruszyli... Rozdział trzeci: Straszne Potworności "Musimy uratować CRNP od zagłady!" wrzeszczał Metallcafun. "Psycho jednak nie miał urojeń :O" dziwił się Tatepon. "Zanim mnie teleportowali dostałem kawałek sernika!" bredził Psycho. Wszyscy byli w wielkim szoku. Musieli dotrzeć do odległego o kilkaset tysięcy Pataponów Cesarstwa. Po zapatrzeniu się w jedzenie ("Przyjaciół" Psycho) wyruszyli. Podróż nie była przyjemna: Psycho rozmawiał z zapasami jedzenia o tolerancji, Wojnar ciągle opowiadał jakim to jest świetnym wojownikiem a Metallicafun pytał "Daleko jeszcze?". Po 3 godzinach podróży musieli zrobić przerwę i napoić zwierzaki. "Psycho podasz mi tamten grejfrut?" powiedział Gresh "Chodzi ci o Genowefę?" "Tak, podaj mi ją..." i Psycho podał mu Genowefę po czym Gresh ją zjadł. Jakieś 2 dni i 3 postoje później do Psycho podszedł Chiku (jeż-Patapon) "Ty jesteś posłańcem Wielkiego Banana?" zapytał po czym zaprowadził go do wioski ukrytej między drzewami. "Bracia! Znalazłem JEGO!" krzyknął jeż "Hura! Chwała Wielkiemu Bananowi!" odpowiedziała mu reszta plemienia. Tym czasem w obozowisku wszyscy czekali na Alossona. "Gdzie on jest?! Idę go poszukać!" powiedział Wojnar i poszedł gu szukać (no shit Sherlock!) I znalazł... Tylko że został związany. "Wielki posłańcu! Złapaliśmy intruza, czy mamy go spalić?" "NIE! To mój znajomy, Proszę czy mógł byś go rozwiązać Barnabo?" Chiku Barnaba rozwiązał Wojnara "Co tu się dzieje?" spytał Wojnar "Zostałem "Wielkim posłańcem". Czy te jeże mogą z nami pójść? Proooooooszę..." Wojnar pozwolił Alossonowi zabrać ze sobą plemię Chiku i wszyscy wyruszyli w dalszą drogę... Po wielu dniach męczącej wędrówki, okazało się, że poszli w złym kierunku. "NIEEE!!!" wrzasnął Wielki "Hej! Mam pomysł. Wszystkie zwierzaki są gigantyczną wersją zwykłych zwierząt, tak? Więc może, polecimy na orle? Sto razy szybciej i tysiąc razy przyjemniej.". Takim sposobem znaleźli się w CRNP (Cesarstwo Rzymskie Narodu Polskiego) w 10 min. Ale po nim zostało tylko opustoszała stolica, Krarzym. W stolicy nie było nikogo i niczego, tylko puste domy. "Rozbijmy obóz i przetrwajmy noc." rozkazał TDT. Nocą, Herosów zbudził krzyk Wielkiego. Gdy poszli sprawdzić co się stało, Wielkiego już nie było. "O! Jaki słodki Batto" powiedział Julian. Gresh polał go wodą święconą (nikt tak na prawdę nie wie skąd ją miał). Batto zmienił się w zwykłego Patapona, ale z czerwonym białkiem, a następnie zamienił się w proch. "Wampiry..." powiedział Gresh. Nagle otoczyła ich spora grupa Wampirów. Przelatujący nad nimi Batto zmienił się w Wielkiego. "Uff... Jak dobrze, że jesteś." powiedział Psycho. "Uwierz mi, że nie...." odparł Wielki po czym zaczął atakować resztę Herosów. Herosi byli bez radni.jedynie Rainbow był odporny na działanie wampirów gdyż....był robotem. Wojnar wydał rozkaz użycia swoich mocy...wszyscy jej użyli o prócz...Psycho. Wojnar spytał psycho dlaczego nie atakuję. Psycho powiedział że jego pomarańcza może umrzeć. Wojnar sprowadził na świat ogromne pioruny światła...i demona ciemności, TDT walczył swoją kosą a Psycho...jak to Psycho gadał z pomarańczą. Demon wysłany przez Wojnara zabił połowę wampirów a pioruny zaledwie kilku. Wojnar wiedział że herosi nie mają szans. Nagle stał się cud. Jeden z wampirów ugryzł pomarańczę zabijając ją. (ona nie żyła ale w mózgu psycho tak) Psycho wpadł w szał i sprowadził na Ziemię bananową inwazję. wampiry znikły. Herosi weszli do jednego z opustoszałych domów i przywiązali Wielkiego do krzesła i pytali go: "Spokojnie, nie zrobimy ci krzywdy, powiedz nam jak cię odczarować.". "Nigdy! Mua-hahaha-haha-ha-ha!". "Jak on się tak śmieje mam ochotę mu przylać." powiedział TDT. "Duży problem! Duży problem! Na horyzoncie widać Kudłate Demony! Sprawdzam bazę danych... WILKOŁAKI! Jedno ugryzienie i zmienimy się w podobne monstra!" powiedział Rainbow. "Ja je powstrzymam!" powiedział Wojnar. Po dziesięciu minutach wrócił jako Kudłata Bestia ze swoją armią Wilkołaków... Wielki w tym czasie przywołał swoją armię Wampirów. "Jest źle, tak?" spytał Julek. TDT z rezygnacją pokiwał głową. Serce każdego z Herosów zabiło szybciej a ręce się trzęsły oczywiście poza Rainbowem który rzucił się na wrogów ale po chwili thumb|296px|Noc w wiosce potworów mówił - Niebezpieczeństwo! Uwaga! - Przegrzanie rdzenia w 73% - wydalanie ciepła... - Co? - Spytał Psycho. Nagle całe pole bitwy zostało pokryte sadzą i dymem. Bić! Zabić! NIE BRAĆ JEŃCÓW!! - Krzyknął Metallicafun i wszyscy zaatakowali. Walczyli wiele godzin ale nikt się nie męczył. - Zaraz - Krzyknął Julian - Mamy LEMUROGEDON! - No jasne... - Potwierdził TDT poczym użyli Lemurogedonu. W trakcie bitwy Psycho coś zauważył. - O wielki Pataponie! Co to tam na horyzoncie? - Pytał Psycho - Sprawdzam baze danych - Odparł Rainbow - To Legiopony! - Wrasnął Metallicafun. I rzeczywiście na horyzoncie stały gotowe i wypoczęte Legiopony które zaczęły atakować wrogów... "Głupcy! Wasze legiony przyniosą wam zgubę!" wyrzyczał Wielki, gdy Legiopony dotarły. Przyskoczył do Metallcafuna i go zabił. "Powstań, Wiedźminoponie, jako mój nieumarły sługa!" Metallicafun zaczął połykać mózgi Legionoponów i zaczął je zmieniać w Zombie. "Podsumowując: armia Wampirów, prowadzona przez Wielkiego, Władcę Wampirów, armia Wilkołaków prowadzona przez Wojnara, Kudłatą Bestię i armia Zobmbie, prowadzona przez Metallicafuna, Poległego Wojownika kontra grupa Herosów i armia Lemówów. Mua-hahaha-haha-ha!" Tak więc zaczęła się wielka wojna. trzech wielkich władców Wojnar, Wielki oraz Metallicafun byli straszni. Nadszedł dzień. Armia wilkołaków stała się ludźmi a Wojnar herosem. Wojnar zamieniał się każdej nocy w wilkołaka. Jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się likantropii (wilkołactwa) u niego jest zabicie władcy wampirów. Wojnar jako heros rzucił się na Wielkiego z zaskoczenia. Powiedział jedno słowo "-przepraszam" po czym wbił swój miecz w brzuchu wampira. Wielki nie żył. Wszyscy byli smutni i obwiniali Wojnara. Ale wojna się nie skończyła. Rainbow jako że był robotem nie znał strachu, więc uruchomił swój Heromode, po czym wbiegł we wszystkie wampiry i zombie. Jako że był zrobiony z porządnej stali nic mu się nie stało. W końcu po dość spektakularnej bitce w akompani reszty herosów wytępił wampiry i "zombiaki". Niestety wraz z Metallicafunem. Wszyscy (poza Rainbowem, w końcu o nie ma uczuć) mieli ogromne wyrzuty sumienia i chcieli wskrzesić Wielkiego i Metallicafuna. W jednym z opustoszałych domów Wojnar znalazł księgę "Wskrzeszanie istot - wersja dla komplentych debili" opisującą wskrzeszanie stworzeń człeko-podobnych (np: wampirów czy zombie). Mikstura przywracająca do życia zwała się "Kroplą życia" a do jej wytworzenia potrzeba było: smoczej krwi, królewskiego ziela, płatków owsianych róży, liści tropikalnych roślin oraz skóry węża. Zebranie tych wszystkich składników zajęło by im wiele dni, a może nawet miesięcy. Zrezygnowany Wojnar usiadł na kamieniu. Nagle Wojnar zobaczył ducha Wielkiego. - Bezczynne siedzenie nic ci nie da - rzekła eterycznym głosem zjawa - Możesz wyruszyć na poszykiwanie Shooshookle aby odzyskał sadzonkę Mater. Wten będziesz mógł wskrzesić mnie wraz z Metallicafunem. Duch zniknął. Wojnar momentalnie się zmobilizował. - PAKUJCIE MANATKI! - wrzasnął - MUSIMY ZDOBYĆ SADZONKĘ MATER OD SHOOSHOOKLE! Herosi polecieli za pomocą orła w kierunku dżungli. Po wypatrzeniu Shooshookle (co z lotu ptaka nie było trudne, zważywszy że nasza roślinka ma niebieski kolor i jest dużo wyzsza od reszty drzew) szybko na nią zlecieli przebijając jej łeb. Ostrożnie wykroili z niej korzeń drzewa życia i wrócili do stolicy CRNP zasadzić je. - Oby się przyjeło... - powiedział Wojnar który był najbardziej roztrzęsiony spośród herosów. - Pobieranie próbek gleby.... - rzekł Rainbow rozpoczynając typowe dla robotów zagmatwane przeliczenia - 53% popiół, 32% ziemia, 15% gruz.... - pobieranie próbek powietrza.... - lekkie zanieczyszczenia...Uwaga....prawdobodobieństwo wystąpienia smogu...wykryto świeże powietrze...59% - Sprawdzam bazę danych....klimat ciepły....śródziemnomorski....średnie opady.... Trwało to tak przez kolejną minutę, aż w końcu... - Sprawdzam bazę danych....szanse na powodzenie - powyżej średniej. Prawdobodobieństwo wystąpienia problemu dość niskie. Herosi zasadzili korzeń, z którego wyrosło małe, fikuśnie pokręcone drzewko. Wzięli czapki Wielkiego i Metallicafuna i zakopali je w okolicy drzewa życia. Niestety, to nie zadziałało. "CO? Nie działa?" spytał Julian. "Przeszukuję bazę danych.... Z powodu przemiany w wampira i zombie operacja się nie powiodła." odpowiedział Rainbow. "A może ta Kropla Życia?" spytał Psycho. "Nie, tam było napisane, że eliksir zadziała tylko podczas pełni księżyca. Dzisiaj właśnie jest pełnia, nigdy nie znajdziemy tych składników przed zachodem słońca." odparł TDT. Nagle pojawił się duch Wielkiego i powiedział: "Przecież macie do dyspozycji całe plemię Chiku oraz cały legion Legionoponów. Posiadacie również Lemurgedon. Jeżeli rozkażecie wszystkim szukać, przysięgam, że znajdziecie to wszystko w przeciągu godziny.... Przyrzekam." Po czym zniknął.... ~Wielki I tak oto rozpoczęły się poszukiwania składników Kropli Życia. Król Julian, jak na króla przystało rozpoczął poszukiwanie Królewskiego Ziela wraz z swoim ulubionym poddanym: Mortem oraz armią Lemurów. Natomiast cały legion Legionoponów ruszył na poszukiwania smoczej krwi wraz z Rainbowem, a plemię Chiku ruszyło po Liście Tropikalne oraz Płatki owsiane Róży. Po Skórę Węża ruszyli pozostali Herosi. Nastał początek pełni księżyca. Po zdobyciu wszystkich materiałów postępowali zgodnie z instrukcjami w księdze: "Wskrzeszanie istot - wersja dla kompletych debili". Gdy już otrzymali eliksir, pozostało tylko jedno pytanie: Komu go dać, ponieważ materiałów starczyło tylko na jedną porcję. W tym momencie rozpoczęła się kłótnia. Jedni chcieli wskrzesić Wielkiego, a inni Metallicafuna. Im dłużej to trwało większy powstawał spór . Nagle z niewyjaśnionych powodów Psychopatyczny Alosson wkurzył się, i połowę eliksiru dał Wielkiemu, a drugą Metallicafunowi, po czym poszedł rzucać szyszkami w Drzewko Mater. Eliksir podziałał z skutkiem natychmiastowym. Ciała Wielkiego i Metallicafuna zaczęły świecić oślepiającym światłem, które po chwil zniknęło. Po czym obydwaj rzekli: -Ja.... żyję? Już chcieli wstać lecz przyjeli zbyt małą dawkę eliksiru żeby się ruszać. Widząc to wszyscy Userhero byli uradowani, ale i jednocześnie zawiedzeni. Rainbow automatycznie obliczał czas do następnej pełni. - Następna pełnia będzie za.... 9 dni ... 20 godzin ... 58 min ... 20 sekund. - ALE MI SIĘ NIE CHCE TYLE CZEKAĆ!- Powiedział Psycho a następnie bezsensownie zaczął rzucać szyszkami w Rainbowa. W tym momencie najstarszy lemur przyzwany Lemurogedonem rzekł. -Jest też inne wyjście. -Jakie? -Rzekli Herosi -Musicie się udać do Świątyni Heroponów -Świątynia Heroponów? Co to takiego? -Jest to świątynia która jest boskim miejscem każdego Hero oraz Uberhero. Legendy głoszą że podczas zaćmienia Słońca wszystkie duchy Dżinów; Yari, Tate, Sora, Yama oraz Moe; zbierają się tam na coś w stylu dyskusji. Oni także jako jedyni potrafią ich obudzić z paraliżu. -Odrzekł lemur - Nieznane żrodło informacji - potrzeba uzyskania dodatkowych danych...i dodatkowej wolnej przestrzeni na dysku. DAMMIT. -odparł Rainbow -Z tej oto księgi *daje księgę do rąk Rainbowa* . Zwie się ona "Świątynia Heropona - wersja dla niepełnosprytnych". ''Podarował mi ją ostatni z legendarnego rodu Żuloponów, Król Mietek. -ROZPOCZYNAM PROCES SKANOWANIA ...- Rzekł Rainbow przewracając kartki w księdze z prędkością 100 kartek na sekundę. -PROCES SKANOWANIA ZAKOŃCZONY -To kiedy będzie to zaćmienie? - Spytał Wielki -OBLICZANIE...zaćmienie Słońca nastanie za 2 dni o 16:00 - odpowiedział Rainbow -No to ruszamy już zaraz! - Oznajmił Metallicafun Rozdział czwarty:' Pokonanie własnych słabości Po chwili wszyscy Herosi wraz z plemieniem Chiku, całym legionem Legionoponów oraz armią Lemurów u boku Króla Juliana ruszyli w stronę świątyni. W czasie drogi przekraczali pustynie, morza, lasy, góry, przepaście itp. A także walczyli z różnej maści dziką zwierzyną. Nagle z oddali zauważyli bajeczną krainę pełną roślin i zwierząt. Rainbow po paru szybkich obliczeniach zasugerował że w środku krainy może być Świątynia Heroponów. Im bardziej wchodzili w głąb krainy tym bardziej stawała się niebezpieczna, przez co zginęło niewiele jednostek. Po długim i ciężkim marszu wkońcu odnaleźli Świątynię Heroponów... otoczoną przez niepoliczalną armię Heroponów. Nosili maski jak starożytni Hero oraz posiadali te same umiejętności. Gdy tylko Herosi wtargneli w pole widzenia Heroponów, Heropony zaczęły przygotowywać się do ataku. Jednak jak księga mówiła: Heropony nie są zbyt mądre, co wykorzystał Król Julian. Król Julian użył swojego Hero Mode po czym Heropony zaczęły wykonywać każdy jego rozkaz. Najpier kazał im dać mu całe złoto, osobistego lokaja oraz żeby wypolerowali mu jego królewski Drapacz Tyłka. Pod koniec Hero Mode kazał im z tąd odejść co oczywiście zrobiły. Zaczęło się zaćmienie słońca Widząc świątynie Herosi najpierw zeszli do magazynu po eliksir, lecz nie było tam ani jednego. Po tym w pośpiechu weszli do "salonu" świątyni żeby zobaczyć czy faktycznie będą tam siedzieć pradawne Dżiny. Legenda okazała się prawdą. W pięciu fotelach siedziały Dżiny ;wyglądające jak Patapony; z imionami wyrytymi na oparciach. Każdy "Patapon" trzymał coś w ręku oraz nosił Hełm Dolormona. Patapon Yari trzymał Włócznię Yaripona, Patapon Tate trzymał Wielką Tarczę Ironimo, Patapon Sora trzymał Laskę Gromu, Patapon Yama trzymał Laskę Piekielnego Ognia natomiast Patapon Moe trzymał Arcylaskę Feniksa. -Czego chcecie od nas... ...wielcy Herosi?- Zapytali Dżinowie (Przyprowadzają Wielkiego i Metallicafuna na wózkach z drewna) -O wielcy, pradawni Dżinowie! Potrzebujemy eliksirów do wyleczenia naszej "choroby".!- Wykrzykneli -Dlaczego mamy wam dać pare z naszych cennych zasobów eliksirów? - Bo ja tak chcę! -Odrzekł Król Julian używając Hero Mode, lecz nic się nie stało - Ależ jesteś naiwny...- Powiedział Yari rzucając swoją włócznią w Króla, strącając go z jego Tronu na kółkach. W tym momencie otworzył się wielki czerwony portal z którego wypadł najprawdopodobniej Heros. -Synu!- wykrzynął Yari -Tak, Tato?- powiedział Nieznajomy -Co to miało znaczyć! Teraz przyniosłeś mi tylko wstyd i hańbę przed wszystkimi dookoła! -Ale... -Nie ma żadnych "ale"! Ech... Tak czy siak przedstaw się naszym Gościom. -Witajcie! Ja jestem Matfis! W jakiej sprawie przyszliście? -Potrzebujemy Eliksiru zwanego "Kroplą Życia"!- Powiedział Wielki -Czemu Dżinowie nie dali wam eliksirów? -Bo tak. -Rzekli Dżinowie -Aha... To w takim razie macie moje ostatnie dwa.- Oznajmił Matfis po czym dał eliksiry Wielkiemu. Wielki wypił jeden eliksir a następnie podał drugi Metallicafunowi. Efekt eliksiru był natychmiastowy. Wielki i Metallicafun wstali z drewnianych wózków a następnie wszyscy wybiegli z świątyni ponieważ Psycho z niewyjaśnionych powodów użył cyklonu, niszcząc świątynię. Po wszystkim Matfis, wraz z Herosami wyruszył w dalszą przygodę! "To co teraz?" spytał Wielki. Nagle pojawił się przed nimi Wszechmocny. "To TY, jeden z NICH!" wykrzyknął Psycho. ON odparł: "Mój Podniebny Szklany Pałac został zaatakowany przez ZiAkuMenów (Połączenie Zigotonów, Akumaponów i Karmenów)!". Wielki odpowiedział: "Wszechmocny, najsilniejsza istota na świecie prosi swoje sługi o pomoc? Nie rozumiem". "ZigAkuMeni trafili mnie swoim śmiercionośnym laserem. Oczywiście przeżyłem, ale moja moc została rozrzucona po całym świecie. Została podzielona na 10 części, po jednej dla każdego z was. Musicie się rozdzielić i znaleść moją moc! Każda z części ma kształt innej broni. Musicie je odszukać i wykorzystać w walce przeciw ZigAkuMenom." Herosi się rozdzielili by zdobyć: Psycho - "Banan Chikukulita" - długi łuk Wielki - "Działo apokalipsy" - armata Julian - "Młotek" - królewskie berło Metallicafun - "Gilotyna" - katana TDT - "Niszczyciel snów" - kosa Rainbow - "Ramię Tytana" - rękawica Wojnar - "Władca mocy" - miecz Gresh - "Podłużna zagłada" - pika Matfis - "Űber Flamer" - włócznia Tatepon - "Mega Giga Mix" - Tarcza Herosi wyruszyli na poszukiwania. Przemierzyli świat we wszystkie strony, wschód, zachód, północ, południe, prawo, lewo, przód, tył, góra, dół, a nawet po skosie, ale broni nie znaleźli. Nagle usłyszeli w głowach głos Królowej Kharmy: "Musicie zmienić taktykę. Wasze bronie są w miejscach, których najbardziej się boicie.". Wielki ma lęk wysokości, więc po swoją broń udał się na najwyższą górę. Julian udał się do Danii, kraju w którym nie ma lemurów, więc nie ma tam żadnej władzy, a tego się najbardziej boi. Rainbow boi się, że go zdemontują, więc jego rękawica jest na złomowisku. Gresh, jak każdy pająk boi się światła, przywykł do zwykłego, dziennego światła, ale nie do takiego, jakie jest na solarium. Tam była jego broń. Psycho, nie wiedzieć czemu, boi się warzyw. Udał się do warzywniaka. Matfis, syn Dżina, boi się, że ktoś zamknie go w lampie. Udał się do.... Sklepu z lampami! Wojnar boi się, że mu ktoś mu grzywkę obetnie, poszedł do fryzjera. TDT, jako Mroczny Heros, boi się, że jego Arcybies go ukaże, więc udał się do siedziby swego władcy.Tatepon, bał się tylko jednego.... że jego super wypolerowana maska się zabrudzi!Więc wszedł do śmietnika. Wielki poszedł na górę. Strasznie się bał. Był na skraju wytrzymałości... już miał zejść ale zobaczył swoją broń armatę - Działo apokalipsy. Ostrożnie ściągnął ją z wierzchołka góry i zszedł. BY podekscytowany i chciał zobaczyć co robi je broń, lecz uzgodnił ze swoimi przyjaciółmi że wszyscy razem pokażą umiejętności broni. Julian zachorował psychicznie gdyż nikt go nie wielbił. Zaczął gryźć samochód na parkingu. Wtem mała dziewczynka powiedziała -Mamo patrz jakie ładne zwierzątko. Julian tknięty wielbieniem znalazł królewskie berło "Młotek". Rainbow szedł przez złomowisko jak gdyby nigdy nic ponieważ jest robotem, i tylko powiedział że się czegoś boi dla zabawy. Wytargał spośród puszek i opon Ramię Tytana i poszedł do przyjaciół. Gresh na solarium poprosił obcą osobę o to aby z solarium przyniosła mu broń. Tak też zrobiła. Zadowolony Gresh wracał ze swoją nową bronią Piką "Podłużną Zagładą". Psycho w warzywniaku zaczął sobie wyobrażać że warzywa to ipki i co zrobił? Rzucił w nich szyszką. (facepalm). Tak czy inaczej wziął Długi łuk "Banan Chikukulita" i poszedł. Matis poszedł do sklepu z lampami. Był zamknięty, więc go rozwalił. Przy okazji rozwalił też lampy dlatego bez strachu wziął swoją włócznie I wrócił do przyjaciół. Wojnar w drodze do fryzjera głaskał swoją grzywkę mówiąc - nie bój się nie dam ci się ściąć. U fryzjera był kłębkiem nerwów. Wziął miecz "Władce mocy" i wrócił ze swoją grzywką do przyjaciół. TDT poszedł do władcy a ten dał mu broń jak gdyby nigdy nic.A Tatepon nie zanurzył swej maski w śmieciach, lecz szukał jej ręką na dole śmietnika, tak znalazł swoją Mega Giga Mixową tarczę.Wszyscy mieli zaprezentować swoje bronie... Herosi poszli na Poligon Treningowy, ale nie ważne z jaką bronią, i tak zniszczyliby wszystko jednym ciosem. Podeszli do tej wielkiej góry która oddzielała Poligon od Brzozowego Gaju. Wszyscy atakowali po kolei: Banan Chikukulita wystrzelił (na heromode) tysiące płonących na zielono bananów, tak dojrzałych, że aż złotych. Działo armagedonu wystrzeliło pocisk tak wielki, co najmniej jak dwa zwykłe Patapony! Julian wyprostował swoim Młotkiem gwóźdź tak zardzewiały, że aż z brązu. Gilotyna przecięła na pół Adamanmaowy głaz. TDT dotknął Kacheeka trzonkiem Niszczyciela snów, a ten padł z rykiem. Rainbow Ramieniem Tytana uderzył Króla Gigante, a on zmarł na wstrząśnienie mózgu. Wojnar Władcą mocy przeciął na plasterki Motiti, jednym ruchem! Podłużna Zagłada Gresha przebiła na wylot obelisk w Kryjówce. Matfis przy użyciu swojego Űber Flamera zabił 5 Motiti na raz.Tatepon rzucił Giga Mixem , niczym kapitan ameryka w łeb Kachidongi. Gdy już Herosi zniszczyli górę ujżeli krainę jakiej świat jeszcze nie widział. Był to ogromny las pełny roślinności i zwierząt. Najmniejsze drzewa były wysokie na 30 metrów, a ich pnie były twarde i ognioodporne jak stop Adamanmanu, posiadały także liście tak bajeczne, że nie można było od nich oderwać wzroku. W lesie występowały wszystkie pradawne stworzenia takie jak: Drantula, Zuttenkarmen, Kachidonga oraz Cioking. Wszystko tworzyło się w bajeczną całość. Nasi Herosi z ciekawości stopniowo zagłębiali się w głąb lasu. Po paru godzinach przyjemnego marszu, odnaleźli bardzo rozbudowaną, opuszczoną Patapońską wioskę. Zbrojownia nadal była pełna broni, Koszary zawierały stare przedmioty codziennego użytku, ogień w Kuźni nadal płonął, a Ołtarz nadal był pełny świeżego jedzenia. W tym momencie Herosi postanowili zrobić ucztę na swoją cześć, więc z ochotą zasiadli do Pięcokątnego Stołu. Usiedli w takiej oto kombinacji: (miejsce na obraz który później dodam)-MatfisMatfis (dyskusja) 10:37, sty 3, 2014 (UTC) Rozpoczęła się smakowita uczta. Król Julian jak zawsze na każdej uczcie, zjadał wszystkie owoce oprócz mango, które wcześniej zjadł Mort. Natomiast Matfis zamiast jeść, bawił się w budowanie Wieży Czystości z łyżek do zupy (co mu się udało), Rainbow nic nie jadł jako że jest robotem, TDT jadł Trującego Świątecznego Karpia, Metallicafun kroił kataną tort, który potem sam zjadł, Wielki zjadał palce olbrzymów, a następnie ostrzeliwał piniatę wypełnioną cukrem, Psycho jak zwykle rzucał we wszystko szyszkami, a cała reszta się świetnie bawiła. Nastawała noc. Wszyscy zaczęli się chować do namiotów w Koszarach, lecz paru wojowników musiało zostać na czatach. Pierwsi na cztach stali Legionopony oraz Rainbow, dlatego że nie potrzebują dużej ilości snu. Drudzy byli ludzie z plemienia Chiku oraz Psycho Alosson. Na koniec stał zastępca Króla Juliana: Moris wraz z armią Lemurów. Natomiast Król Julian nie spał całą noc, ponieważ obchodził wigilię dnia następnego. Nastał dzień. Herosi jako że chcieli zobaczyć dalsze zakamarki bajecznego Lasu, odrazu po śniadaniu ruszyli w dalszą drogę. O dziwo droga wyglądała jak by przeszło po niej 100 000 Pataponów. Po drodze odnajdywali czapki martwych Pataponów, które zbierali a następnie zakopywali w doniczce Drzewka Mater. Dopiero po 5 godzinach z Drzewka Mater zaczęły wychodzić pierwsze Patapony ;w które Psycho zaczął rzucać szyszkami bez powodu;, które na widok Herosów dostawały świra, a następnie uciekały w stronę swojej wioski. Szli i szli przez Las dopóki nie natknęli się na TO COŚ. TO COŚ to było/był Paraget. Herosi widząc Paraget stali w bezruchu zdziwieni. Sam Paraget wyglądał jak wejście do podziemnej jaskini, w której stał wirujący się portal. Lecz miał inne zastosowanie niż inne Paragety. Po dokładnym przeskanowaniu ;przez Rainbowa; Herosi dowiedzieli się że "to coś" pokazuje co się aktualnie dzieje w danym świecie. Obok Paragetu stała konsola z klawiszami w niezrozumiałym języku, którą się włączało wkładając klucz. Herosi już wydali rozkaz na poszukiwanie klucza, gdy nagle Psycho wpadł na "nie-głupi" pomysł. Psycho wbił jedną ze swoich strzał w miejsce klucza. Paraget otworzył portal pokazujący ich samych przed Paragetem. Potem Rainbow zaczął dekodować niezrozumiałe znaki na nasz język. Po rozkodowaniu "szyfru" Rainbow "nakleił" na klawisze litery przedstawiające nasze. Po tym wszyscy pragneli zobaczyć swój dawny dom, lecz wtedy powstało ogromne zamieszanie. Po chwili wszyscy rzucili się do konsoli klikając przyciski "Poprzedni Świat", "Następny Świat". Jako że Paraget jest niestabilny, zaczął wydawać ostrzeżenia, których i tak nikt nie słuchał. Paraget nie wytrzymał obciążenia, przez co wybuchł w kolorach tęczy, porażając jasnym światłem. Pod Herosami utworzył się portal w stylu czarnej dziury, który spowodował że, każdy Heros powrócił do miejsca, z którego rozpoczeli swoją przygodę jako Heros/Uberhero/Hero. Nikt nie wiedział co się działo : '''~U Psychopatycznego Alossona Psychopatyczny Alosson stał u bramy Babanan. "Alossonie, pewnie się zastanawiasz kim tak na prawdę jesteś: bohaterem, zbawicielem, sługą czy szaleńcem." powiedział basowy głos z bramy. "Powiedz, kim tak na prawdę chcesz być? Czy na prawdę jesteś szaleńcem, czy tylko uciekasz od zmartwień?" zadawał mu filozoficzne pytania.'' "Ja..." zaczął Psycho ''"Ja chyba jestem po prostu przystojny i ładnie pachnę..." i to były jego najgłębsze przemyślenia. "Dobrze, tak więc wejdź do bramy i zobacz co cię czeka..." Gdy Alosson wszedł do bramy znalazł się tam skąd zaczęła się jego przygoda: pod Świętym Naczyniem. Ujrzał Sorę, podszedł do niej ale ona zniknęła. Nagle znalazł się na polu bitwy. Armia Chiku walczyła z armią Chigyobi (Patapon-ryba)."Niechaj Wielki Banan da nam siłę do walki!" krzyczał jakiś żołnierz. "Głupie jeże! Wieżą, że przed zagładą uratuje je owoc!" mówił inny żołnierz. Po chwili pojawił się w jaskini, stał przed nim zastawiony stolik. "Niestety straciliśmy go, był NAM bardzo potrzebny... Ale trudno, możemy jeszcze spełnić NASZ plan. Dzięki duszy Zenona - Władcy Am-Rass, MAMY wystarczająco dużo mocy aby wskrzesić legendarnego herosa..." rozprawiali ONI. Alosson chciał zadać pytanie ale był już gdzie indziej. "A teraz poznaj swoje marzenia!" powiedział głos z Babananu. Psycho leżał właśnie na hamaku i pił koktajl z "Genowefy". Znajdował się na plaży, a do o koła byli inni Userhero. "Pacha, to ja." ''powiedziała do niego jakaś gruszka ''"Musisz odnaleźć legendarnego herosa i zaprzyjaźnić się z nim." prawiła. Ale Psycho znowu stał przed bramą. "To co ujrzałeś pozwoli ci z pomocą przyjaciół uratować świat. A teraz wynoś się stąd!" ''powiedział głos i w tedy Psycho wydostał się z portalu i znajdował się w jakimś pałacu...... '~U Rainbowa''' Rainbow stał nieaktywny na posadce w Grobowcu Tolerancji. Krążyły wokół niego Arcybiesy z Patapon 3. -Oto cudo wykorzytujące tajniki przyszłości. -Więc...co to ma być? Wygląda jak kolejny Mroczny bohater.... -To WIĘCEJ niż Mroczny bohater.....to maszyna oparta na "robotyce"... Wszystko jest zapisane na tych magicznych zwojach. *wykłada na stół plany konstrukcyjne*\ -Znowu niewypali.......PRZEKLĘTE PATAPONY to przetrwają.... -Jego ciało jest ze stali, a siłę ma jak wszystkie PRZEKLĘTE PATAPONY razem wzięte... Robot został uruchomiony. O dziwo jego sztuczna pamięć była taka sama jak za czasów kiedy znał Userherosów. -Ocena sytuacji.... -O co mu chodzi? Jaka sytuacja? Jaka ocena?!! -Ciiii! Zobaczymy co zrobi. -...miejsce: Grobowiec Tolerancji.... Jeden z Arcybiesów mu przerwał. -Twoim celem jest zniszczyć PRZEKLĘTE PATAPONY. Znajdź je i zabij! -Przetwarzanie informacji....WYKRYTO ZAGROŻENIE. Moduł ucieczki URUCHOMIONY. W tej chwili cały Grobowiec rozbrmiał dzwiękiem alarmu. Rainbow szybko z niego uciekł. Szybko pognał na Poligon Pataponów. Wyglądał jak gdyby nigdy nic. Skała stała cała, a murki były jak najnowsze. Po kolejnej ocenie sytuacji poszedł w kierunku Kryjówki... Zastał ją pustą. Jego cel - Brama Bohaterów była jedynie stertą głazów. Tylnia ściana tunelu była cała popękana. Przez rysy i dziury w skale prześwitywało sterylnie białe, jasne światło. Szybko przewiercił ścianę swoim Heromodem. W środku stała armia robotów. Wszystkie przypominały Rainbowa. Miały jednak różne usterki. Były to nieudane modele Rainbowa. Jeden z nich miał wadliwy odbiornik fal dzwiękowych, drugi miał niedziałający procesor, a trzeci odpadające ramiona. (Rainbow) Obrócił się. Okazało się że był na wysypisku. Wysypisku pełnym stali, rdzy i innych śmieci. Nagle poczuł jak coś uderza go w głowę. Kiedy to ściągnął momentalnie znalazł się w jakimś dziwnym, opustoszałym pałacu. To co trzymał w ręku było elektro-saperem... ..zrozumiał, że nie znalazł się tu dobrowolnie... ~U Matfisa Matfis znalazł się przed dawno niedziałającym Patagate. Próbował za pomocą niego dostać się do innych Herosów lecz bezskutecznie. Przypomniał sobie że niedaleko powinna być wioska Pataponów. Pędząc niczym Mochichi Pędziwiatr, ruszył w "prawdopodobnym" kierunku wioski Pataponów. Gdy już z daleka ujrzał wierzchołki namiotów, zaczął wydzierać się ze szczęścia, lecz odpowiedziała mu tylko głucha cisza. Matfis postanowił podejść bliżej, a to co tam ujrzał odmieniło jego pogląd na świat na zawsze. Zobaczył doszczętnie zniszczoną wioskę. Czapek Pataponów nie mógł znaleźć, a jak już znalazł to była zbyt uszkodzona żeby wskrzesić jakiegokolwiek Patapona. Wielki Obelisk już nie był obeliskiem tylko marną stertą kamieni. Kuźnia była zbyt zniszczona aby utworzyć w niej jakąkolwiek broń, a Zbrojownia została doszczętnie okradziona. W Koszarach namioty już nie były namiotami, a jedynie stojącymi patykami. Wieża Astropona zachowała się w całości tak jak i scena na której wcześniej świętowały Patapony. Widząc to wszystko, upadł na kolana i zaczął modlić się do Yarigamiego o lepsze życie Pataponów w nowym świecie. Nagle usłyszał kobiecy głos, cicho mówiący "Pomóż...". Matfis, kierując się w stronę głosu odnalazł w pół martwą, Księżniczkę. Za wszelką cenę chciał jej pomóc lecz nie wiedział jak. Wtem wpadł na bardzo ryzykowny pomysł. Wyciągnął z torby Księżniczki maskę Nęciłuski, a następnie nałożył jej maską na twarz. Księżniczka zaczęła lewitować w powietrzu po czym zmieniła się w Nęciłuskę. Cudem Księżniczce nie została wymazana pamięć, ale nie zachowywała się już jak "grzeczna dziewczynka". Po tym Nęciłuska podziękowała Matfisowi za uratowanie życia, a następnie pomagała mu naprawiać Patagate'a. Gdy już Patagate został naprawiony, Matfis pożegnał się z Nęciłuską przytulając ją najczulej jak potrafi, po czym Nęciłuska upadła ze szczęścia (mam nadzieję) na ziemię mówiąc "Żegnaj Matfisku ♥ ♥ ♥!". Matfis żwawym krokiem wszedł do portalu, po czym poczuł ból rozdzieranego na części ciała. Spadając w bezdenną otchłań portalu, widział obrazy jakiegoś zamku gdy nagle... Matfis obudził się ;skuty w kajdany; w lochach Tajemniczego Pałacu. ~U TDT TDT 'stał w ostatniej sali Dworu Uczciwości. Arcybies latał nad nim, śmiejąc się straszliwie. -A zaaatem, mój nowy pupilku....ee ten, wojowniku, twój poprzednik, Krukolec, był sssłaby, więc musiał odejść. -Jakie rozkazy, mój panie? - dziwiąc się, czemu to robi, zapytał TDT -Zaabij wszystkich Userhero. I pamiętaj, oni są przebiegli, spróbują cię przekupić! -Tak, mój panie - powiedział TDT wbrew swojej woli, gdyż w rzeczywistości chciał wydostać się spod kontroli Arcybiesa. Następnie znalazł się na Arenie Uczciwości, gdzie rozmawiał z Krukolcem. -Sluchaj, TDT. Arcybies nie jest twoim panem! Przypomnij sobie, zabił twego ojca! Na tak mocne wspomnienie TDT odzyskał pamięć. -Tak, racja. Idę go pokonać! - Nie, nie dasz rady! -Więc mi pomóż! Wtedy Krukolec nauczył TDT Duplicate i Twin Kamatachi, które w wykonaniu TDT było trujące. Wtedy, przeniosło go w miejsce, gdzie kiedyś uratował Sorę.... Jednak nikogo tam nie było. Znów przeniosło go, tym razem przed Tajemniczy Pałac. TDT sprawdził kosę i wszedł do środka. '~U Wielkiego Wielki Patapon pojawił się w JEJ Pałacu, Pałacu Królowej Kharmy. ONA spytała go: "Wiesz kim jesteś? Herosem? Gigantem? Czy jednoosobową armią?" nagle przeleciała ponad Wielkim i go uśpiła. Heros śnił, że pojawił się pośrodku ciemnej odchłani...Lecz nie spadał. Nagle zobaczył małego siebie, swoją matkę i swego ojca. Do ich domu przyszły Zigotony i porwały matkę Wielkiego. Wielki usłyszał głos Kharmy: "Twój ojciec nie chciał, żeby coś takiego cię spotkało, nie chciał, żebyś stracił swoich bliskich. Wysłał cię więc do akademii wojskowej.". "Poczekaj, ty dowodzisz Zigotonami, więc musiały mieć twoją zgodę.... Przez ciebie nie mam matki!" Nagle Wielki zobaczył siebie na dnie ciemnej przepaści. "Tak byś skończył, gdybyś nie był wojownikiem.". Pojawił się pośrodku pobojowiska. "Za chwilę rozpęta się to wielka wojna. A teraz spójrz do kałuży, widzisz siebie? To twoja armia." powiedział głos Kharmy. "Nie ma Gigantów, które chciałyby się do nas przyłączyć. A Gyaba to bardzo rzadka odmiana Patapona, prawda?".Kończąc te słowa pojawił się w zamku, pełnym żołnierzy Gyaba, którzy kłaniali się Wielkiemu. Z górnego piętra zeszła jego matka. "A to twoje marzenie." powiedział głos."Ja wciąż śnię, prawda?" zapytał Wielki. "Tak, ale właśnie się budzisz." odparła Kaharma. Wielki obudził się w Tajemniczym Pałacu Tajemniczej postaci. ~U Metallicafuna Metallicafun pojawił się w Krarzymie ładne miasto nad rzeką Wiśłowa rozpoznał je - Szkoda, że nie jest piękne jak kiedyś - Powiedział poczym wziął swój ekwipunek i ruszył w strone Kluszkorium małej wsi w której uczył się walki. Gdy doszedł rozpoznał dom w którym mieszkał ale przy nim ktoś siedział - Szkoda, że ktoś to zniszczył co? - Spytał tajemniczy jegomość - Hmm no w sumie - Odpowiedział Metallicafun - Siadaj - Powiedział Jegomość. Metallicafun usiadł bo co miał zrobić. Zabić go? Jegomość wyglądał jak prosty pasterz ale coś w nim było wyjątkowego, chwile siedzieli w milczeniu przez głowe Metallicafuna przelatywały różne myśli aż w końcu zapytał - Pan Rah Pasterzopon? - Oż ty rozpoznałeś mnie młody - Odpowiedział. Chwile pogawędzili aż w końcu - Musze odszukać moich towarzyszy - Powiedział Metallicafun - Weź to - Powiedział Pasterzopon i wręczył mu biały nóż - A po co mi to? - Spytał Metallicafun - Potem się dowiesz - Odpowiedział Paterzopon a potem znikł. Metallicafun wstał i poszedł do ruin Ipkopolis - Może tam się coś zrobi - Powiedział Metallicafun i odszedł ku zachodzącemu słońcu. ~U Gresha Centuropona Gresh pojawił się w górach. Rozpoznał miejsce, gdzie stał się Centuroponem. Teraz był daleko od innych Userhero. "Powinienem ich odnaleźć" stwierdził. Dla bezpieczeństwa zmienił się w Centurę. Dzięki temu będą go widzieli tylko Userherosi i inne Century. Zszedł z góry, kierując się w stronę Darantuli. Mową Centur zapytał ją: "Czy wiesz, którędy do Poligonu Treningowego?" "Tak... Ale nie powiem ci tego, Centuro, mogę cię tam zaprowadzić." Gresh wiedział, że Darantule uważają się za lepsze od zwykłych Centur, więc zapytał "Rozumiem, że nie za darmo?" "No, raczej nie. Musisz przynieść mi najpierw zbroję z Adamanmanu. Wredne Zigotony ukradły mi ją i chcę ją odzyskać" Gresh stwierdził, że sama mogłaby ją zabrać, gdyby chciała, a skoro nie chce, to znaczy, że Zigotony są zbyt groźne. Dlatego zgodził się, ale kiedy doszedł do miasta Zigotonów, zmienił się w Herosa. Zigotony były sojusznikami Pataponów, więc stwierdził, że nie będzie trudno. Wszedł do miasta. Gresh wkroczył do zamku Zigotonów. Zobaczył tam jednego z generałów Zigotonów, a dokładniej nowego generała - Dettantona. Wsławił się tym, że sam pokonał silnego Dettankarmena, a do tego był sprawiedliwy. Dlatego wybrano go na generała, a każdy generał miał do dyspozycji jedno silne miasto. "Witaj, Centuroponie. Co tutaj robisz?" zapytał Gresha Dettanton. "Przyszedłem w sprawie interesów. Macie tutaj zbroję z Adamanmanu na miarę Century, prawda?" "Owszem. Chcesz ją zdobyć?" "Tak, oczywiście mogę wam za nią zapłacić" "Czy mam podać cenę?" "Tak. Ale żeby nie była za wysoka". Dettanton podał cenę, która wynosiła 1500 monet srebrnych (były to monety najdroższe w miastach Zigotonów, były bowiem z domieszką Mitheerialu, najczystszego srebra). Greshowi opadła szczęka. "CO? 1500 MONET SREBRNYCH?" "W końcu to Adamanman, najmocniejszy metal! Cena musi być wysoka!" Gresh wyciągnął swoją pozaprzestrzenną sakiewką (chodzi o to, że w środku jest nieskończona, a na zewnątrz malutka) i wyrzucił z niej 1386 monet srebrnych i 17 monet złotych. "Tyle może być?" spytał Gresh. "Ech... No, niech będzie. Po znajomości" Dettanton zgodził się tylko dlatego, że Gresh pomógł kiedyś Zigotonom odegnać Garuru, który atakował to miasto. Wychodząc z pałacu ze zbroją, pomyślał sobie "Na wszystkie Century świata, to były wszystkie moje pieniądze! Trzeba będzie jeszcze raz pokonać jakiegoś Ciokinga" Gresh, już w formie Century, odnalazł Darantulę. "Oto twoja zbroja, wielka Darantulo..." "No cóż, teraz już muszę cię zaprowadzić na ten Poligon. A miałam nadzieję, że nie dasz rady..." Gresh wiedział, że Darantula podobnie zareaguje, w końcu znał wiele Darantul. Ważne, że zdecydowała się zaprowadzić go tam, gdzie trzeba. Nagle usłyszał głos: "Idź do Tajemniczego Pałacu..." Wtedy powiedział do Darantuli: "A czy możesz mnie zaprowadzić do Tajemniczego Pałacu?" "Właściwie... to jest blisko, bliżej niż ten Poligon. Dobrze" odpowiedziała Darantula, skręcając w lewo. Kilka godzin później Darantula powiedziała "Jesteś na miejsce, Centuro. Nie wiem, czego chcesz od tego miejsca i nie obchodzi mnie to. Wracam" "Do zobaczenia, Darantulo" Gresh zmienił się w Pataponowatą formę siebie i wkroczył do Tajemniczego Pałacu. ~U Króla Juliana Nasz pan i władca, Król Julian obudził się w swojej posiadłości w Zoo. Pierwsze co chciał zrobić to kopnąć Morta za zepsucie "boskiej maszyny z magicznymi guziczkami", lecz mu się to nie udało ponieważ, jego noga utknęła między kołami Królewskiego Tronu. Wtedy postanowił że pójdzie do pingwinów po telewizor, bo inaczej kolejny odcinek, ulubionego serialu mu ucieknie. Gdy Król Julian dotarł do pingwinów wraz z Mortem i Morisem, dowódca pingwinów ;Skipper; dostał szału na widok Juliana z Mitycznymi Przedmiotami w ręku. W tym samym czasie Kowalski budował pierwszy "Portal Gun" który wystrzeliwał tylko jeden portal, Szeregowy oglądał Tęczorożce, a Rico bawił się dynamitem. Moris spytał się Kowalskiego czy może pożyczyć jego Portal Gun, lecz spotkał się z odmową. Wtem Julian dowiadując się że nie może "pożyczyć" telewizora, uzył swojego Hero Mode dzięki czemu dostał swój upragniony telewizor, lecz przypadkiem też "pożyczył" Portal Gun Kowalskiego. Będąc już w domu Król Julian oglądał swój ulubiony serial, Mort jadł mango jednocześnie przytulając Królewską Stopę, a jedyny rozsądny Moris rozkminiał jak włączyć Portal Guna. Wtem Mort zaczął wymiotować mango, niefortunnie trafiając w Portal Gun. Portal Gun, po bliskim spodkaniu z mango, wystrzelił portal pod Króla Juliana, Morta i Morisa, powodując ich tajemnicze zniknięcie. Nagle Król Julian i jego "paczka" obudzili się w Tajemniczym Pałacu. ~U WOJNARA Wojnar...no właśnie. Gdzie znalazł się Wojnar? Nikt nie wie z kąd tak naprawdę p rzybył. Znalazł się w zakonie Assasinów. To właśnie tam nauczył się (znikania). Zobaczył tam swojego młodszego brata. Przypomniał sobię jak to rozkazał bratu iść na misję chodź wcale nie był do tego przekonany. Brat długo nie wracał a Wojnar był coraz bardziej zaniepokojny. -Dlaczego ja go tam wysłałem? Mowił do siebie Wojnar. - No tak naciskał na mnie. Ponownie powiedział Wojnar. Wojnar postanowił odszukać brata lecz on już był martwy. Wściekły Wojnar tak zabił zabójce swego młodszego brata że to chyba była najbardziej bolesna śmierć w historii. Wojnar odszedł z zakonu gdyż Assasini przypominali mu jego brata który tak marzył by stać się taki jak Wojnar. To prze ze mnie zginął. Bo ja byłem Assasinem i on chciał być taki jak ja... Mówił do siebie Wojnar. Nagle znalazł się w tajemniczym Pałacu. ~U Tatepona Tatepon pojawił się na dziwnej wyspie, na której nie było zła, ani demonów. Szedł przed siebie, gdy nagle ujrzał patapońskie miasto.Było prawie tak piękne jak CRNP.Bawiły się tam dzieci, patapony żyły w pokoju.-To miasto przodków! Mój dom! Krzyczał z radości Tatepon. Jednak przestał.-To wygląda jek dzień w którym Arcybiesy zaatakowały miasto...Wtedy skrzynia mnie wciągneła!Tatepon niespokojnie zaczął się rozglądać.W jednaj chwili całe wesołe i spokojne miasto stało się dymiącymi zgliszczami.A zza muru wyłoniło się 10 Arcybiesów(10 przed 3 epizodem).''-OOO!AAAHHGGIII!!!Wrzeszczały szkaradne bestie.-Kogoż my tu mamy? Pan JACK? Wyskrzeczała poczwara po środku rzędu.-Tak to ja.Czego chcecie? Zamkneliście mnie raz!-Może i tak, ale teraz cię niezamkniemy!!!'' Powiedziawszy to, Arcybies przeniósł "Jacka" w swe objęcia i opętał go.-Nie!Nie!Krzyczał ile sił w płucach Tatepon, lecz widział tylko zamglone figury Herosów którzy są w jakiejś ogromnej sali, i umierają jeden za drugim.Nagle Tatepon obudził się w wielkim pałacu..... W tym samym czasie u "podwładnych" Wszyscy "podwładni" Herosów starali się znaleźć sposób na odzyskanie ich. Lecz narazie bez skutku. Mijały dni... ...godziny... ...tygodnie... ...miesiące... ...lata... Rozdział piąty: Bezlitosny Gami W Tajemniczym Pałacu. Sytuacja wyglądała następująco: Metallicafun, TDT i Gresh Centuropon spotkali się w wejściu do Tajemniczego Pałacu a Tatepon, Król Julian, Wielki, WOJNAR, Rainbow oraz Psycho obudzili się w "salonie" Tajemniczego Pałacu. Jedynie Matfis siedział bezczynnie skuty w kajdany w lochach Tajemniczego Pałacu. Wszyscy się zastanawiali jak się tu znaleźli i po co tu są. Wtem pozornie słabo wyglądająca Tajemnicza Postać wyszła z ciemnego kąta po czym zapaliła światło. Wszyscy Herosi zobaczyli wokół siebie klatkę zrobioną z prawie niezniszczalnego materiału na świecie: ŰberAdamanmanu. Klatka na przemian byłskała kolorami tęczy. Nagle Tajemnicza Postać powiedziała słabym głosem: -Zagrajmy w pewną grę... -Tomb Rider?- Powiedział Psycho -*Facepalm* -Nie, w pewną grę... -Która polega na?- Spytał Wielki -Przetrwaniu-Szorstko odpowiedziała Tajemnicza Postać Pod Herosami otworzyła się zapadnia po czym znaleźli się na Tajemniczym Torze Wyścigowym. Herosi ujrzeli tam śmiertelny tor przeszkód. Mogli już wywnioskować że będą się ścigać z Tajemniczą Postacią... ZARAZ ZARAZ! Ścigać się z staruszkiem/ką? Nieuczciwe. Po czym ich przemyślenia się rozwiały. Tajemnicza Postać zdjęła z siebie ciemne szaty ukazując coś co można nazwać "mocarnym". Wyglądał jak jeden z Dżinów, tylko że na "sterydach". -Och! Zapomniałem się przedstawić! Nazywam się Gami. Gra o której wam mówiłem ma pokazać na ile was stać. Składa się ona z 3 etapów. Pierwszy, jak możecie zauważyć stoi przed wami. Gdy wygracie wszystkie etapy, zwrócę wam wolność, a jak nie to skończycie jak wasz dobrze znany kolega. Nagle z głośników rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk. Ton! Chin! Kan! Hai! Rozpoczął się wyścig. Początkowo Gami nie śpieszył się zbytnio, dając przewagę Herosom. Lecz jak to ludzie mówią: Nie oceniaj książki po okładce. Gami rozpoczął sprint jakiego wcześniej Herosi nie widzieli. Gdy wszyscy dotarli do pierwszych przeszkód rozpoczęła się walka łeb w łeb... Potem jak już wszyscy pokonywali ostatnią przeszkodę Gami potknął się o metalową blachę, dając pewne zwycięstwo Herosom. -Mieliście ogromne szczęscie, lecz nie na długo.-Powiedział ze wściekłością Gami po czym odesłał Herosów z powrotem do klatki. Herosi znaleźli w klatce stół z ogromną ilością jedzenia wraz z sztućcami... Nastał Poranek w którym miał rozpocząć się 2 etap Bohaterowie otrzymali "zestaw śniadaniowy" po czym znowu otworzyła się pod nimi zapadnia. Tym razem znaleźli się na Tajemniczej Strzelnicy. -Cudem poradziliście sobie z moim torem wyścigowym, ale ciekawe jak sobie poradzicie z tym!- Z śmiechem powiedział Gami po czym wcisnął czerwony guzik. Ton! Chin! Kan! Hai! Bombardowanie się rozpoczęło. Gami za każdym ciosem wystrzeliwał kolejną rakietę, zasypując Herosów gradem Rakiet. Lecz nie na długo. Wielki używając swojego garłacza, eliminował kilka rakiet za jednym strzałem. Pomagał mu także Psycho używając swojego Hero Mode. Gdy Gami wystrzelił gigantyczną rakietę, Rainbow chciał ją zniszczyć swoimi rękawicami, lecz przez przypadek sciął grzywkę WOJNAROWI. WOJNAR widząc na ziemi swoją ściętą grzywkę, wkurzył się przyzywając pioruny, które nie tylko wystrzeliły parę rakiet ale także ogłuszyły Gamiego tak że nie mógł już wystrzelić żadnej rakiety. Herosi rozpoczeli odegranie, po czym wyszli z Tajemniczej Strzelnicy zwycięzko. Herosi niestety nie wiedzieli jakie nieszczęścia napotkają ich następnego dnia. Po tradycyjnej "ceremonii śniadaniowej", zostali zaprowadzeni na Tajemniczą Arenę. Herosi oczywiście, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Gami jak zawsze rozpoczął swoją "gadkę-szmatkę", po czym rozległ się już charakterystyczny dźwięk. Ton! Chin! Kan! Hai! Rozpoczęła się prawdopodobnie ostatnia bitwa Herosów. Na początku standardowo chcieli zdobyć jak najwięcej fortów. Lecz gdy już zbliżał się Gami ujrzeli kogoś jeszcze. To była Mroczna Heroska Gorgona . Wszyscy Herosi już mieli używać swojego Hero Mode gdy nagle Gorgona zamieniła chwilowo ich broń w "kamienne zabawki". Herosi byli bezbronni co było idealną okazją do ataku dla Gamiego. Gami z łatwością porozrzucał Herosów po całej arenie, pieczętując ich porażkę. Gdy się już obudzili, byli z powrotem w klatce tym razem skuci w kajdany. Gdy Gami zauważył że Herosi się obudzili z śpiączki, zaśmiał im się w twarze i odszedł bez słowa. W tym samym czasie, Matfis zastanawiał się dlaczego go to spodkało, jednocześnie wspominając dobre chwile w jego życiu. Herosi siedzieli w klatce i obmyślali plan. "Wielki, dawaj pomysł." zażądał TDT. "Ok, mam plan. Sprowadzę tu Gorgonę, a ty TDT w tym czasie ją zagadasz." odparł. "Czemu ja?" spytał TDT z oburzeniem. "Bo ty, jak i ona jesteście Mrocznymi Herosami i może uda ci się ją przekonać, żeby nam pomogła." odpowiedział. "Hej, Gami! Możesz mi oddać moją ukochaną Genowefkę?" krzyknął Psycho. "Nie." Herosi usłyszeli głos Gamiego. "Co ci szkodzi? Przecież psychopata z pomarańczką nic ci nie zrobi. Nie musisz się męczyć, możesz wysłać Gorgonę." powiedział Wielki. Gorgona przyszła z Genowefą w ręku. "Chcesz swoją pomarańczę, jeżyku? Chcesz? Zapomnij!" kończąc to słowo, zamieniła Genowefę w kamień, po czym rozbiła. Psycho wpadł w szał, użył cyklonu, klatka bujała się w tę i nazad. W końcu spadła, prosto na Gorgonę. "Gersh, co się stało? Wyglądasz niemrawo." powiedział Wielki. "Coś mi słabo..." nagle koło Gresha pojawiła się mała Centurka. Herosi zaczęli krzyczeć: "A!", "OMG!", "LOL!". "Centurko przynieś nam klucz do klatki." rozkazał Gresh. Centura posłusznie wyszła przez kraty w klatce, i wyjęła klucz z kieszeni nie przytomnej Gorgony. Herosi zabrali swoją broń, uwolnili Matfisa i wyszli z Tajemniczego pałacu. okazało się, że był to nie wielki fort, za Wieżą Czystości. Matfis i TDT chcieli odwiedzić Nęciłuskę, ale gdy spojrzeli na Wieżę, zobaczyli, że Nęciłuskę "ratuje" jakiś rycerz. Pewnie myślał, że jest Księżniczką w opałach, ale nie, żyła sobie spokojnie u boku swego pana. Co więc dziwne, Nęciłuska nie stawiała oparu, przeciwnie migdaliła się do tego rycerza. "Zejmij swój hełm, Bochaterze, chcę zobaczyć twoją dzielną twarz <3" mówiła. Rycerz zdjął hełm, okazał się być jednym z Zakonu Gyaba. "Genowefo, byłaś dla mnie wszystkim. Ale muszę o tobie zapomnieć." rozpaczał Alosson po jej stracie. Tym czasem Matfis'a zżerała zazdrość, miał ochotę związać, podpalić włosy i zrzucić do oceanu z klifu tamtego rycerza. Jednak nie miał prawa tego zrobić, Psycho go opatentował... Tym czasem Tatepon postanowił zrobić coś porzytecznego i odzyskał ich bonie. Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę wieży ponieważ byli głodni. "Niech no ja dorwę tego ryceżyka, rogi mu z głowy powyrywam!" chyba wiadomo kto to mówił. "Jakie szczęście że ja nie mam dziewczyny" powiedział samotny Metalicafun. Gdy dotarli do wieży Matfis żeby przyśpieszyć wszedł na górę po ścianie (lol). "Ty wypierdku Dodongi! Zostaw moją sympatię! (2x lol)" krzyczał Yarigami junior. "Ale kim ty jesteś?" zapytał Gyaba. "To, eee... znajomy" broniła się Nęciłuska. "Znajomy?!" "Nie, mięsny jeż!" wtrącił się Psycho. Wszyscy krzyczeli tak przez prawie godzinę, po czym zdarli sobie gardła. Podczas tej kłutni cała reszta zjadła wszystko co miała biedna syrena. "Czy ty urodziłeś tą Centurę? Bo jeżeli tak to znaczy że..." wypytywał się TDT "Nie! Jestem w 100% facetem! Nie wiem co to było ale taki pomocnik się przyda." odpowiedzał Gresh. Tym czasem gdzieś na drógim końcu Patapedi siedziało "osierocone" plemię jeży. "Joachimie, co teraz z nami będzie?" rozmawialy jeże "Nie wiem, bez wielkiego posłańca znów jesteśmy bezradni." "A ja myślę że musimy wymyślić lepsze imiona, drogi Baltazaże." "Mam dosyć takiego życia! Musimy się wziąźć w garść! Kto chce zostać naszym dowudzcą?" "Ja!" "Dobrze Barnabo" i wyruszyli w poszukiwaniu "posłańca" i jego toważyszy. Plemię Chiku, Legionopony i Lemury z Lemuregonu (dawno powinny zniknąć, lol) wędrowały do Wieży Czystości. W tym czasie Matfis rozmawiał z Nęciłuską. "Przecież wiesz jaka, jestem, wybacz, kochanie <3" powiedziała. "Phi!" odparł wiadomokto. "Przysięgam, to był ostatni raz! Jeśli chcesz, zdejmę maskę i już nigdy ci tego nie zrobię!" przyrzekła. "Nie. Nie przeżyłabyś tego, pamiętasz, ledwie żyłaś pod tym Paragetem. Trzymam za słowo, ostatni raz." odpowiedział Yarigami jr.. Tymczasem Wielki rozmawiał z rycerzem Gyaba. "Wielki Wybrańcu! Nasz zakon od wieków czekał na Wielkiego Cannogabanga! Czy to prawda, że wstąpił w ciebie Syn Wszechmocnego, Areach?" zapytał. "Tak." odparł. "Czy ty i twoi przyjaciele możecie pojechać ze mną do stolicy ZG (Zakon Gyaba)?" spytał rycerz. "Pewnie, czemu nie.". i wyruszyli... Wojnar w drodzę zapuścił grzywkę swoim magicznym eliksirem na porost włosów. Herosi wędrowali przez góry na których nie rosła roślinność.Były tam tylko uschnięte krzaki.-Przepiękny krajobraz co Wielki?Zapytał Gresh, z pewnym sarkazmem w głosie.-Tak mój drogi piękne miejsce na zamieszkani!Szególnie tamta jama.Mówiąc to całkiem normalnie wskazał na grotę wydrążoną nad klifem.Herosi popatrzyli się na niego ze ździwieniem.Chwilę później zatrzymali się na postój.Wybrali zniszczony ołtarz stojący nieopodal drogi.Kiedy staneli przed nim, Tatepon stanął jak wryty.-''Wiemy że się nas boisz....Panie jack, wiemy ha ha ha ha ha'!!!Kiedy usłyszał te słowa odwrócił sie i powiedział:-Nie!Nie możemy tu zostać!-Dlaczego?Spytał Wielki.-Bo bo bo....Bo Oni mnie widzą!Mieszkają tu musimy uciekać!Nagle coś złapało Tateppona za nogę i zaczęło go ciągnać do ołtarza.Hrosi zerwali się żeby mu pomóc.Ciągneli go mało go nierozerwając.Udało sie lecz z ołtarza wyleciał arcybies CIEMNOŚCI.-''Udało się!Teraz zabiję Jack'a i hrosów.''Powiedział to i odleciał.-Żyjesz?Niepokoili się herosi.-Tak, ale za hwi.lę będę nieprzytomny, musicie...zabić...Arcybies....Po czy padł.-Jeszcze żyje!Musimy zabić tego Arcybiesa!-Ale co?Ja mam nieść zwłoki na plecach?? TDT pomyślał, że Krukolec byłby świetnym wsparciem w tej nierównej bitwie. -Hej! Wiecie, o kim myślę? - krzyknął do towarzyszy -O Krukolcu. -Skąd wiecie? -Jak są kłopoty, to zawsze o nim myślisz - odparli TDT zamilknął. Wyruszli szukać Arcybiesa. Szli formacją iście wojskową: Metallicafun, Gresh, Wojnar Matfis Psycho, Julian Rainbow (z nieprzytomnym Tateponem) TDT, Wielki (kryjący tyły) Wtedy coś rykło wściekle, a z tyłu wybiegł na nich Przeklęty Król Gigante. TDT złapał pewnie swój Niszczyciel Snów i zaatakował. Wsparcie jego drużyny dodało mu chęci do walki, lecz wtedy potwór ciął mieczem tak straszliwie, że zrzucił maskę Mrocznego Bohatera. W miejscu, w któym umarł został jego ekwipunek i maska. Jak się okazało, bez niej nie miał formy cielesnej. Wściekli Herosi zabili Gigante. -Czyli naprawde w jego żyłach płynęła trucizna... -Rzucił żałośnie Gresh -Szybko! Na pewno jest sposób, by go ożywić. -Ja go znam - Odparła zbliżająca się do nich.... GORGONA. Wściekły za Genowefę Psycho obrzucił ją falą szyszek (facepalm), których z łatwością unikla. -Myślałem, że chcesz nas zabić - Powiedział Wielki -Was tak, jego - wskazała maskę TDT - nie -A to czemu? -Bo on, gdzieś tam głęboko wciąż jest zły i nie zmienicie tego. Prędzej czy później zabiłby was, jeśli nie kosą, to gołymi rękoma -Oburzenie. - Rainbow wreście wydał z siebię dźwięk - TDT to sojusznik. -Nadal może nim być, przez jakiś czas. Wystarczy, że mnie posłuchacie -Co teraz? - Zapytał resztę zrezygnowany Wojnar -Są plusy tej beznadziejnej sytuacji- Odparł Wojnar -Jakie? Zapytał z ciekawością Gresh -Grzywka mi odrosła- Powiedział Wojnar, ale jakośnie pocieszył tym wszystkich, a właściwie to tylko siebie. Rozdział szósty: 'Zdrada TDT Gorgona zostawiła ich w spokoju ponieważ Psycho ciągle w nią rzucał. "Hej, a jakie były wasze przeżycia w portalu?" zapytał Gresh aby rozluźnić atmoswerę. Wszyscy opowiedziełi swoje historie, i znów zapadła cisza. Tym czasem dzielne plemię Chiku znalazło pozostałość do Starożytnych Patapedionach, znaleźli obelisk na cześć cesarza Maćka. Obelisk na ich szczęście działał jak hiperłącze, dzięki niemu teleportowali się do "posłańca". "Ała! Coś mnie ukuło w tyłek!" zajęczał Wielki "Hej! To moje plemię jeży, jak nas znaleźliście?" "Dzięki twojemu IP" odpowiedział jeż Joachim. Dzielne jeże pomogły im z noszeniem "zwłok" TDT i Tatepona. Gdy oni tak sobie szli do zakonu w Jaskini Męstwa odbywała się ceremonia. "Niechaj legendarny heros powstanie z martwych aby zamieszkać wśród żywych. Niech wykonuje NASZĄ wolę!" Nagle otwozyła się brama z której wyszedł (przełomowy moment) Pan Dettankarmen... "Mam ochotę na marchew, ktoś zmartwychwstał!" tym czasem powiedział Psycho. - "Brak danych. Co ma marchew do zmartwychwstania." zapytał się Rainbow - "Bo zawsze gdy ktoś zmartwychwstaje mam ochotę na marchew!" '''~~Psycho "Więc jaki jest ten twój pomysł, Gorgono?" pytał podejrzliwie Wielki. "Rycerzu Gyaba, kto jest twoim królem?" zapytała Gorgona. "Potężny Wagyanba." odparł. "No właśnie, on posiada na własność swoje Drzewo Mater, prawda?" zapytała znów. "Tak, ale skąd wiesz tyle o moich ludziach?" rycerz spytał Mroczną Bohaterkę. "Jestem wykształcona." powiedziała pani w masce Medusy. Herosi, po wielu próbach zabicia Userherosów przez Gorgonę, dotarli do stolicy ZG. Odbyła się tam uczta na cześć Wielkiego Wybrańca. Po przyjęciu do stolicy dotarły Legionopony, Lemury oraz Nęciłuska. Ale wróćmy do sprawy Drzewa Mater Wagyanby. Wskrzesiło Tatepona, ale TDT już nie mógł być wskrzeszony. "Pewnie to dla tego, że jest mrocznym Herosem." powiedziała Nęciłuska. "Cóż, ale na pewno jest inny sposób." powiedział Wielki. Herosi, Mroczne Heroski, zwłoki Mrocznego Herosa, Lemury, Legionopony, plemię Chiku, Sir Stone i Sorka wyruszyli na poszukiwanie tego sposobu. "Stój! Wybrańcze!" krzyczał król ZG "Daruję ci w darze ten oddział rycerzy Gyaba. Będą ci służyć i pomagać w boju.". Więc do Herosów, Mrocznych Herosek, zwłok Mrocznego Herosa, Lemurów, Legionoponów, plemienia Chiku, Sir Stone'a i Sorki dołączył oddział rycerzy Gyaba. Gorgona cały czas mówiła, że TDT wciąż jest zły, na co nie zwracali uwagi. Tak więc szli, biegali, pełzali, wspinali się i dotarli na Szczyt Wszystkich Szczytów. Maska TDT na chwilę się zaświeciła. -Już blisko! - Krzyknęła Gorgona -Do czego? - Do waszej zguby! - Ryknęła, po czym z łatwością ich ogłuszyła. Obudzili się w klatce. Gorgona stała nad ołatrzem i odmawiała zaklęcia. Pojawił się Arcybies Uczciwości (pan TDT). -Czeeego chceszszsz? Bez słowa podała mu maskę TDT. -Ah, rozumiem. NIE TUTAJ! Idźcie do mnie, będę na was czekał! Ruszyli w dalszą podróż. Bezsilna armia Userherosów oraz oni sami siedzieli w klatce i czekali na rozwój wydarzeń. Psycho rzucał w klatkę szyszkami (a jak!), Metallicafun bawił się kataną. -Wiecie, w sumie - zagaił - to nie musimy go wskrzeszać! -Jak to? - oburzyła się reszta, tylko Wojnar siedział cicho, układając grzywkę -Nie ufam mu. Kilka razy prawie nas zabił. Gorgona ma rację. On wciąż jest zły. -A ja tam w to nie wierzę - odparł Wielki -Ocena sytuacji.... poziom zła w żyłach TDT - 100% - zanalizował Rainbow -To znaczy, że.... - lamentował Matfis -Poziom wierności wobec przyjaciół - wtrącił robot - 100% Z tak mieszanymi uczuciami dotarli do celu. Arcybies szybko wskrzesił TDT. Ten spojrzał na przyjaciół w klatce, na Gorgonę i Arcybiesa. Z jednej strony jego mroczna natura kusiła go do kolejnej zdrady, z drugiej nie chciał zostawić przyjaciół. -No dalej TDT! Na co czekasz? Zabij ją i uwolnij nas! - Krzyczał Wielki -On chyba ma inny zamiar - parsknął Metallicafun - Racja wojowniku - rzucił sarkastycznie TDT, puszczając mu jednocześnie oczko - Skończmy to raz na zawsze! - krzyknął, po czym wykonał na klatce Twin Kamatachi. Klata wyleciała daleko, bezpiecznie jednak spadając na Arenę Uczciwości. Uwolniona armia wybrała jeden cel. Usunąć zło z tego świata. Oznaczało to jednak zabicie TDT. -On nie chce nas zabić - mówił Wielki - Wiem, co potrafi jego kosa, a poza tym puścił nam oczko. -Może to był tik nerwowy? - parsknął Metalicafun -Nie, to było oczko, on coś planuje. -Co teraz? - spytał Wojnar -Jak to co? Idziemy tam! TDT stał przy Arcybiesie. Gdy Userhero wstąpili do sali, reszta zniknęła, zostawiając ich dziewięciu na jednego. - Sądzicie, że to było przyjacielskie oczko? -Mówiłem! - wtrącił Metallicafun Phi - parsknął TDT, po czym zniknął, znów puszczając im oczko. -Tee.... czekaj! On ma czarną maskę! - z prędkością światła zauważył Psycho -Błagam, nie mówcie mu, że TDT walczy kosą, bo na zawał zejdzie - zaśmiał się Gresh -Prawda jest taka - rozpoczął przemowę Metallicafun - Że on nigdy nie chciał nam pomóc. Dba tylko o siebie! -Nie! Wtrąciła Nęciłuska! Ja go znam! On taki nie jest! Dba o przyjaciół! -Jak to go znasz?! - krzyknął oburzony Matfis, po czym wybiegł na zewnątrz. -Eh, czekaj, źle mnie zrozumiałeś! - krzyknęła Nęciłuska biegnąc za nim. A ja wiem co z tego wyniknie, a wy jeszcze nie! ~TDT ~Matfis(Tylko tekst przed napisem: Tymczasem u pozostałych...) Nęciłuska biegła za Matfisem aż do Wiezy Czystości, swojego dawnego domu. Lecz Matfis nie zważał na to uwagi więc biegł dalej, aż do Grobowca Tolerancji. Tam przystanął uświadamiając sobie że nie może tak gwałtownie reagować. Pierwsze 11 minut szedł powoli i spokojnie, po czym przypomniało mu się że, Nęciłuska została przy Wieży Czystości. Czym prędzej biegł niczym Mochichi Pędziwiatr. Gdy już doszedł do wieży, zobaczył TO. TO był rycerz, ten sam rycerz który "flirtował" z Nęciłuską. Lecz nie przyszedł żeby pogadać. Z daleka było dobrze widać że... "prosił ją o rękę". Wtem Nęciłuska stała znieruchomiała przez chwilę, po czym powiedziała coś w stylu "TAK! ZGADZAM SIĘ!". Potem Rycerz wziął ją na swojego rumaka, wyskoczyli z wieży, po czym wracali do reszty. To co się działo w głowie Matfisa było nie do opisania. Czuł przedewszystkim wściekłość oraz rozpacz, jednak wściekłość przezwyciężyła rozpacz po czym zaczął sprint godny mistrza. Gdy już Rycerz, Nęciłuska oraz Matfis dotarli na Arenę Męstwa, Matfis chciał koniecznie "wyeliminować" tego Rycerza. Szczególnie wtedy gdy zobaczył Nęciłuskę smutną oraz obolałą z ranami ciętymi na ciele, jak od miecza, który Rycerz miał zakrwawiony prawdopodobnie jej krwią. Było oczywiste że Rycerz ją katował. Matfis Natychmiastowo zawołał Rycerza, po czym wyzwał go na pojedynek. Rycerz nie musiał się przygotowywać ponieważ ekwipunek miał już na sobie. Aczkolwiek Matfis nie chciał się z nim cackać, więc wziął: 2x Halabarda "Grizzly" Naramienniki Kronosa Hełm Yarigamiego Po czym rozpoczęła się bitwa. Rycerz jako pierwszy zaczął szarżować z ogromną siłą, lecz nie trafł tak jak i Matfis. Gdy siebie napotkali walczyli łeb-w-łeb. Pierwsze "poważne" obrażenia otrzymał Matfis, będąc dźgniętym w brzuch lecz najwidoczniej mu to nie przeszkadzało. Zaczął więc napierać na Rycerza mocniej i szybciej. Po 30 minutach "bezsensownej nawalanki" Matfis się wkurzył widząc stracony czas. Użył więc swojego Hero Mode do zakończenia tego pojedynku, lecz zapomiał że, taki Rycerz w zbroji to "żywy piorunochron". Matfis przybadkiem "usmażył" Rycerza. Przed swoim własnym zgonem Rycerz powiedział coś w stylu "... wygrałeś...opiekuj się nią dobrze..." po czym zamienił się w motyla (W Japonii motyl przedstawia ducha osoby). Po tym Matfis podszedł do Nęciłuski pytając się "Wszystko OK? Nic ci się nie stało?". Nęciłuska odpowiedziała "Tak, tak. Wszystko dobrze...". Później udali się na północ, ponieważ zgubili kierunek. Gdy frame|Kisuk... przechodzili obok Wewnętrznego Ogrodu Dworu Uczciwości, usłyszeli cichy głos Patapona, mówiącego: "Pomocy...". Obracając się ujżeli Kisuka przygnieconego kamieniem. Natychmiastowo atakowali głaz w celu jego zniszczenia, po czym Nęciłuska podbiegła do Kisuka pytając się:"Wszystko dobrze maluchu?". Kisuk tylko potaknął, po czym dołączył do ich "podróży". Lecz zanim wyruszyli, udali się do Wieży Czystości na odpoczynek. Tam Nęciłuska wpadłą na dziwny pomysł. Przebrała Kisuka za...choinkę. Po czym ruszyli w dalszą drogę, lecz jeszcze nie wiadomo co się działo dalej... Tymczasem u pozostałych... Koło Wieży Czystości, a konkretniej za Wieżą Zamieci (ale dużo tych Wież) pojawiła się tajemnicza Kuźnia Przeznaczenia. Herosi usłyszeli krzyki dochodzące z jej wnętrza: "Pomocy! Ratunku!". Herosi postanowili zajrzeć do środka, ale ponieważ mieli obawy co do kuźni, posłali tam Gorgonę. Spotkała tam duchy Yari, Tate, Yumi. Mówiły do Gorgony: "Twój Arcybies został pokonany.". Wtedy Bohaterka Mrocznej Dzidy poczuła się wolna i dobra. Wróciła do Herosów i opowiedziała im tę historię, ale kuźnia nie zniknęła. -"Nie pójdę tam!" - Powiedział rozdrarzniony Gresh - "n..no dobrze! Ale jutro...Jestem zmęczony". Powiedział Wielki. Herosi rozłożyli namioty, wyścielili koce, zapalili ognisko. Wojnar ja zwykle czesał grzywkę, Gresh polerował włócznię, a Wielki poprostu spał. -"Halo, Gresh popatrz na to!" - Powiedział Tatepon, i zwrócił się do Rainbowa. -"Rainbow, podziel przez zero." - powiedział Tatepon. Robot zaczął liczyć, po chwili wyłączył się (Arcybiesy niepomyślały o zainstalowaniu kalkulatora z Windowsa...). -"No wiesz co? On cie nosił przez większość podróży, a ty mu sie tak odwcięczasz?!" -Powiedział oburzony Gresh. W tem coś warknęło z kuźni.... Wojnar postanowił to sprawdzić. Skradał się po cichutku, a odgłosy dobiegające z kuźni stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Wtedy uderzył piorun w drzewo. Wojnar postanowił to sprawdzić. Uderzyły kolejne pioruny, wyznaczając krąg dookoła Wojnara. Wojnar został przeniesiony do centrum Kuźni Przeznaczenia. Tutaj spoczywała dziwna maska. Wojnar postanowił ją podnieść. Gdy tylko jej dotknął, pojawił się za nim Kamienny Strażnik. Wiele legend krążyło o tym golemie. Ponoć każda broń wyszczerbiała się na jego skórze, a jego pancerza nie było w stanie nic przebić. Wojnar postanowił się bronić. Wiedział, że golem nie ma pokojowych zamiarów. Walka Wojnara była bez sensu. Ilekroć golem zostawał trafiony, nawet go to nie ruszało. Strażnik miał już tego dość. Uniósł ręce ku górze. Wojnar pomyślał, że to jakiś super atak, więc postanowił się schować. Nie mylił się. Golem stałthumb|Dettankarmen się czarny i uderzył Wojnara. Wojnar odleciał aż do namiotów herosów. Wszyscy herosi się obudzili się w jednym momencie. Golem teleportował się do tych namiotów. Rozpoczęła się walka. Była zacięta. Herosi współpracowali ze sobą. Walka trwała długo. Herosi nie wiedzieli jak mogą go pokonać. Wtedy golem popadł w furię i uderzył w ziemię. Wszyscy Herosi padli ogłuszeni. Sam golem też wiele na tym stracił. Nie był już niezniszczalny na jakiś czas. Wtedy Wojnar powstał. Golem był zdziwiony. Odwrócił się do Wojnara. Ostatnie co widział, był biegnący Wojnar wrzeszcząc: -NIE RUSZAĆ MOJEJ GRZYWKI!! Golem rozleciał się wtedy na kawałki, a herosi się ocknęli. Wtedy pojawiła się przed Wojnarem ta maska, której dotknął w centrum Kuźni Przeznaczenia. Maska uniosłą się ku górze i rozbłysnęło przy niej oślepiające wręcz światło. Maska zmieniła się w Narissę. Narissa nie wiedziała kim jest, ani co tutaj robi. Okazało się że mistrzem golemów był nieznany nikomu Mr. Dettankarmen. Bohaterowie, nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej, po uwolnieniu Narisy chcieli ją poznać. Narisa mówiła im że byłą zamknięta w tej kuźni przez 5 lat a jej rodzine zniszczył Dettankarmen i Lord Draxus który juz nie żyje. -To mniej skomplikowana opowieść od twojej Wojnar. Rzekł Wielki. Wojnar nie chcąc mówić o swoim zmarły bracie i o Assasinach, ani nie chcąc walki z Wielkim nie odezwał się. Kim ty w ogóle jestethumb|left|244px|Wojnar wybijający przewrotką kulę Dettankarmena? Rzekł Metallicafun do Wojnara. Ponownie Userhero nie otrzymali odpowiedzi. -Jesteś szyszką! Powiedział Psycho. -Tak jestem szyszką. Odpowiedział sarkastycznie Wojnar. Wszyscy zastanawiali się kim jest Wojnar, wiedzieli tylko tyle że nikomu nie ufa, jest pyszny, lubi być w centrum uwagi i nikomu nie pozwala dotykać swojej grzywki. narisa powiedziała że Dettankarmen zawarł układ z TDT, i że chcą zapanować nad całą Patapedią. Narisa czuła uraz do Detttankarmena. Za to że zniszczył jej rodzine. Powiedziała też gdzie Dettankarmen się ukrywa. -W drogę! Powiedział Tatapon. I wyruszyli... Będąc w lochach Dettan bohaterowie usłyszeli dziwne dźwięki. Był to Mr. Dettankarmen. Nie było tam TDT. Dettankarmen wytworzył kulę śmierci mającą na celu zabicie bohaterów. -Jeśli ta kula dotknei ziemi to zginiecie! Dotknie ziemi...pomyślał Wojnar. Zobaczył że kula którą tworzył Dettankarmen była kulą która wybucha tylko prz zetknięciu z ziemią. Wpadl na pomysł aby wyskoczyć w powietrze i odbić ją w stronę Dettankarmena. Rzucona kula nie wybuchała przy zetknięciu z ciałem. Wojnar wyskoczył po rzucie Dettankarmena i przewrotką wybił piłkę w stronę nadawcy. Do okoła Dettankarmena wybuchła wielka chmura dymu. Bohaterowie zastanawiali się czy wróg przeżył. Rainbow na to - Prawdopodobieństwo przeżycia wynosi 0%. Wywnioskowali z tego że mogli marnie zginąć. -No, długo to my z nim nie walczyli. Rzekł Tatepon. -Nadszedł czas na TDT. Powiedział Metallicafun. Herosi musieli dostać się do Dworu Uczciwości. Niestety spotykali po drodze ZigoAkuMenów. Gdy zobaczyli pierwszego, Wielki powiedział: "Mieliśmy pomóc Wszechmocnemu i jego pałacowi!". Wtedy pojawił się wyżej wspomniany i rzekł: "Nie mieliście. To był test, przeczuwałem, że zapomnicie o tym, po przejściu przez tamten Paraget. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy pokonacie swoje lęki. Świetnie sobie poradziliście, możecie zatrzymać bronie." po czym zniknął, tak jak ZigoAkuMen. "Musimy zaczekać na Matfisa, co nie?" spytał nagle Metallicafun. "A no tak. Rozbijmy obóz." powiedział Wojnar. W nocy, Herosi usłyszeli dziwny dźwięk, dochodzący z lasu. Postanowili to sprawdzić. Gdy przedzierali się przez gęstą roślinność Metalicafun zobaczył błysk "Niszczyciela Snów" TDT. Skierowali się w tamtą stronę i zastali go, dyszącego wściekle. Naookoło leżało mnóstwo ciał różnorodnych stworzeń, w tym.... Centur. Wściekły Gresh przebił zdrajcę piką, jednak ten przeżył cios i odwzajemnił się cięciem w nogi, powalając Centuropona na ziemię. Tatepon i Matfis zaszarżowali na TDT, który z trudem uniknął ciosów. Następnie spokojnie odbił kosą szyszki Psycho i przewrócił Juliana. Wtedy zaatakował Wojnar, wytrącając TDT kosę. Gdy Wojnar miał go wykończyć, zdrajca zasłonił się ruchem "Duplicate". Najdłóżej, bo aż 10 minut trwała walka z Metallicafunem. W tym pięknym tańcu ostrzy dało się zobaczyć, że TDT powoli traci siły. wtedy posunął się do ostateczności, używając trującego "Twin Kamatachi", osłabiając wroga. -Pojedyńczo nie damy mu rady! - krzyknął Tatepon - Wysokie prawdobodobieństwo zwycięstwa przy wspólym ataku - wypalił Rainbow i wszyscy razem zaatakowali Używali trybów Herosa, mocy bóstw i zwierząt, czego wzbraniał się TDT. Wtedy Matfis domyślił się, co się stało. -Stracił bóstwo! - krzyknął - TDT stracił moc Haniagiha! To umocniło Herosów w walce, i wkrótce TDT leżał związany, zdany na łaskę swoich dawnych przyjaciół. Czy okażą mu litość? -Może go oszczędzimy? Spytał Metallicafun. -Nie! O jest już do końca zły. Powiedział Tatepon. Wszyscy się z nim zgodzili. Kto go zabiję? Spytał Pscycho. Nikt nie miał serca zabijać dawnego przyjaciela. Nadal widzieli w nim świetnego wojownika i przyjaciela. -Ktoś musi to zrobić. Powiedział Wojnar. -Może ty? Spytał Wileki. Tak! Przecież to ty go najkrócej znasz. -Nie prawda! Najkrócej zna go Matfis i Narissa. -Matfis jest wykońcony walką a Narissa jest dziewczyną i nie chce zaijać. Rzekł Tatepon. Wojnar chwycił za swój miecz Władce Mocy. Matis się odwrócił. Narissa zasłoniła oczy. A reszta czekała na wyrok. Stało się. Wojnar przebił brzuch TDT. Chcieli poczekać aż się wykrwawi, lecz Wojnar nie chciał dawać mu tego bólu dlatego żeby wolniej cierpiał odciął mu głowę. To było zbyt drastyczne dla reszty. Wojnar w zakonie Assasinów nauczył się być taki nie ruszony i bezwzględny. Niektórych zamroziło. Inni się przerazili. TDT stracił bóstwo dlatego nie mógł się wskrzesić. Jedynym sposobem wskrzeszenia go jako dawnego TDT była podróż na Górę Tibisili. Czy bohaterowie uratują TDT? Tego dowiecie się w następnej części Patapon: Patapedia. Dziękuję wszystkim za czas poświęcony edytowaniu tego dzieła. ~Wojnar Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia (części) Kategoria:Fikcja Kategoria:Postacie Patapon: Patapedia